Transformers : Book 2 : Megatron's Revenge
by Deaths-Head
Summary: (Gen 1) The battle is over, and a new quest looks set to begin. Outlaw has a hard choice to make. R&R please. Chapter 25 up. COMPLETE
1. Introduction

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : MEGATRON'S REVENGE

**********************************************

Well, here it is. Book 2 of my Transformers story. To follow the events chronicled in this story, please read the first book, Transformers : Book 1 : Death's Head. It'll make it easier to follow this one, as this story, more or less picks up from where the first left off.

Death's Head will feature predominantly in this one, as I have a LOT of plans for the infamous Freelance Peacekeeping Agent, yes? 

Now, I'm also, stating here that is, a message of assistance. I need names, group affiliations, of Gen 1 Autobots and Decepticons. I'm also asking for names and vehicle forms of the MicroMasters, Action Masters and all small groups, IE : Throttlebots, Dinobots, etc, etc. If you ca help, please send an email to my email address, located in my profile.

Also, if there is a favourite Transformer people want to see more of, let me know, and I'll see what I can do.

In any event, here is the first chapter of Transformers, Book 2 : Megatron's Revenge.

-Death's Head. 


	2. Chapter 1

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : MEGATRON'S REVENGE 

**********************************************

Death's Head – I do not own The Transformers, nor Death's Head. Takara Industries/Hasbro/Marvel US/Marvel UK/Sunbow Entertainment/Saban Entertainment, all own parts of The Transformers. Marvel UK owns Death's Head.

**__**

**********************************************

__

Cybertron :

Emirate Xxarron strode along the walkway, acknowledging greetings from the Autobots under his command. The troops of Optimus Prime were stationed near the Rad zone, to keep an optic aware of any Decepticon trouble. Ever since the ghost of Starscream was seemingly captured by a group of Decepticons, following the mysterious Raiden, that group left Cybertron on a spacecraft remarkably similar to Omega Supreme. Then, reports from stationary satellites in orbit of the planet Charr, sent word back, that Galvatron and his troops had left as well. To Emirate Xxarron, he had a bad feeling running down his spine. A feeling of dread. The Autobot leader sighed, and looked over the blasted landscape, surrounding Iacon.

Blasted holes were pot marked over the ground, buildings which had stood since the days of Alpha Trion, destroyed. Emirate Xxarron, wondered what the whole point was. Why did they keep fighting. He was too busy, preoccupied with his own thoughts, that the Throttlebot Searchlight, was able to startle him.

"Emirate Xxarron, sir?"

"Wha? Oh, Searchlight. You startled me."

"I can see. You seem deep in thought."

"Hmm? Yes, I suppose so. All the recent Decepticon activity bothers me."

Searchlight nodded.

"Yeah, it is disturbing. I wonder if the others on Earth are alright. We've lost contact with them for quite some time."

Emirate Xxarron was about to reply, when Chainclaw's voice came over the P.A. system.

"Emirate Xxarron to OPs immediately!! All Autobots! Report to your battle stations! We're under attack!!"

Emirate Xxarron and Searchlight hurried towards the elevator which would lead to OPs. When they got there, Searchlight looked at Chainclaw.

"Chainclaw! Status report!"

Chainclaw looked at the Throttlebot.

"A large Decepticon vessel just landed outside our kill zone. Decepticons are..." Chainclaw gasped as he saw three Decepticons, he knew should be dead "It can't be...."

Searchlight looked at the screen then at Emirate Xxarron.

"This is bad."

Emirate Xxarron looked back at him.

"How bad?"

"Well, the dead are here. Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp."

Chainclaw looked at Searchlight.

"But...they can't....be. They were destroyed just before the Unicron crisis."

Before Searchlight could respond, the blast of a Fusion cannon, slammed through the armour shielding around OPs, destroying the barrier utterly. Another blast slammed into Chainclaw. Searchlight bent to check on the fallen Pretender, whilst Wide Load, Chase, Freeway and Catilla entered the room, weapons drawn.

Emirate Xxarron however, ignored them, too busy focused on the demon rising through the smoke filled OPs, Soundwave, Skywarp, Thundercracker and Starscream by his side. Emirate Xxarron fell backwards, into Wide Load, as the Autobots stared at the infamous Decepticon.

The grey Decepticon smiled at the Autobots, as his Decepticon forces fanned out through Iacon. He looked at Emirate Xxarron, contempt on his features.

"Well, no warm welcome for my return?"

"It...My optics must be malfunctioning." Emirate Xxarron exclaimed.

The grey mech grabbed Xxarron by the throat and hurled him into the wall.

"It's no joke Autobot! MEGATRON HAS RETURNED!!!!" Megatron laughed as his Decepticons herded all remaining Autobots into a group and locked them away.

Megatron smiled as he looked out over Cybertron. Once again, Cybertron was under Decepticon rule. So what, if there were small groups of rebels, he would wipe them out. As soon as he had set up his powerbase, his next target was his 'pretender'. Megatron clenched his fist. Soon, he would have Galvatron begging for mercy, then destroy his false self.

Soundwave approached his leader.

"Megatron, all forces have encountered no resistence in all major areas. The rebels appear to be based deep within Cybertron itself."

Megatron snorted.

"We'll find them soon enough. When they come scurrying to the surface, to look for energon, then we'll have them. Right now, find the rest of my Decepticon forces! I will not leave a vile pretender in my role as Supreme Decepticon leader!"

Soundwave nodded.

"As you command."

Soundwave left Megatron to his brooding. As Soundwave walked down the corridor, he suddenly experienced a sense of approaching danger. A thought ran through Soundwave's mind, and he grimaced. A voice called to him from the shadows. A voice filled with anger. A voice promising Soundwave on thing.

Revenge.

****

**********************************************

****

Death's Head – First chapter up and ready. Heh, heh, heh, nothing like a little carnage and mayhem to start off a story, yes? More to come. R&R please.


	3. Chapter 2

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : MEGATRON'S REVENGE 

**********************************************

Death's Head – I do not own The Transformers, nor Death's Head. Takara Industries/Hasbro/Marvel US/Marvel UK/Sunbow Entertainment/Saban Entertainment, all own parts of The Transformers. Marvel UK owns Death's Head. Seraphim is my own creation. She transforms into a F-4 Phantom.

****

**********************************************

**__**

Autobot City, Earth :

Sitting on the edge of what had once been Lookout Mountain, Bluestreak sighed. The battle of Autobot City, had left the city and surrounding countryside, littered with transformer bodies. The remains of Metroplex and Fortress Maximus had been salvaged, and according to Ratchet and his repair team, they would soon have Metroplex, back on their feet. Fortress Maximus had suffered too much damage, and was salvaged for spare parts. Most of the casualties, had been either only minor damage, or terminal. When Bluestreak found the remains of Seaspray...Well, he decided not to dwell on such thoughts. He heard the sound of tyres screeching, and looked down at the path leading to his location.

Hot Rod, Chromedome and Cliffjumper were approaching him. Bluestreak stood on his feet and waited. Hot Rod and the others skidded to a halt and transformed into their robot forms in front of Bluestreak. Hot Rod walked towards him.

"Bluestreak, we've been looking for you. Should've guessed you'd come here."

Bluestreak shrugged.

"I thought the change of scenery would do me good, but all I see is death and destruction." Bluestreak sighed "Is this what we are? All we've done here on this planet, is endanger innocent lives. What if that wasn't Autobot City, but a human city? Could you imagine what would've happened?"

Chromedome looked at Bluestreak.

"Bluestreak, I know how you feel. Or at least," Chromedome transformed into vehicle form, his head transforming into his binary bonded partner, Stylor.

"I understand what you're feeling. My homeworld, Nebulos, had most of it's cities destroyed when Scorpononk attacked. If it wasn't for Fortress Maximus and the Autobots with him, Nebulos would've been turned into a ghost planet, and in all likely hood, Autobot city would've been destroyed the other day as well." Stylor said.

Bluestreak looked at the Nebulon.

"That proves my point. Look at the damage we've caused since arriving here on Earth! All the humans who've perished in our war. Wherever we Transformers go, _our_ war seems to follow, and wherever WE go, Human lives suffer! WE can be reactivated, THEY can't!"

Cliffjumper spoke.

"Come on Bluestreak. This isn't like you at all. More like Prowl, and....."

Bluestreak nodded and returned his gaze over the ruined city.

"Prowl. Look at how many of our friends have died in this senseless war. It just doesn't make any sense."

A voice spoke from behind them. 

"That it doesn't Bluestreak. But war rarely makes sense."

Bluestreak and the others faced the speaker. Optimus Prime.

"Optimus..." Bluestreak began.

Optimus Prime walked over to the younger Autobot.

"I know how you feel Bluestreak. I've faced this crossroad many times in my existence. Had I the chance to change history, I probably would not of pressed the button, which sent the Ark crashing into this beautiful planet."

"Why do we continue this Optimus? Why can't we just walk away from it. Leave this whole war, our past behind us and move on."

Optimus sighed.

"Because, if we did, we'd be no better than the Decepticons. To stand idly by, and watch atrocities being committed is against our nature. For those who are weak and cannot defend themselves, we have to step in and assist."

Hot Rod nodded.

"Yeah Bluestreak. We do what we do, because it's right. Life is precious, no matter how small or large it is. It must be protected."

Bluestreak snorted.

"And what about Unicron? He was a living entity, yet you killed him! How fair is that?!"

"That was different. Unicron was going to destroy Cybertron, and all Transformer life in the universe. If we had failed to defeat him, he would've gone about, destroying the rest of creation, until only he remained. No planets. No stars. No life."

Cliffjumper added.

"That would be a terrible way for this universe to end."

Bluestreak sighed and transformed.

"I'm out of here."

They all watched Bluestreak drive off. Optimus sighed.

"Ever since Prowl's death, Bluestreak hasn't been the same." He turned his gaze over the still smoking ruins of Autobot City "Still, he does have a point."

Stylor was about to say something, when Arcana called to him over the comlink.

"Stylor, can you can Chromedome please come to Brainstorm's lab now. We need your assistance."

"On our way Arcana." Stylor looked at the others "See you guys back there."

Stylor climbed inside Chromdome, and the Headmaster drove off. Cliffjumper stretched.

"Ahh, I'd better get going as well. Hoist, Huffer and Gears will need my help in shifting some of the Decepticon chassis." He transformed "What shall we do with them Optimus?"

Optimus looked at the red car.

"Even though they're Decepticons, treat their remains with care and respect Cliffjumper. Store the remains in one of the mausoleum shuttles, same with all Autobot chassis which can not be restored."

Hot Rod found himself remembering the last time he had been on one of the old mausoleum shuttles. The shuttle had been filled with the fallen bodies of Autobots and left to drift through space. He shuddered. A mausoleum shuttle always filled him with dread.

"I hate those damn shuttles." He muttered.

Cliffjumper agreed with him.

"I'm with you Hot Rod. In any event, later."

Cliffjumper drove off, leaving a trail of dust in his wake. Hot Rod looked at Optimus.

"Optimus, I, err, better get back to the comm room. In case Seraphim and Death's Head try to contact us."

Optimus didn't acknowledge, as he was too busy fighting his own emotions. Hot Rod sighed and transformed. He waited, then drove off, leaving Optimus Prime with his own thoughts.

****

**********************************************

****

Death's Head – Well, another chapter up and running. Death's Head appears in the next chapter (Don't worry, I've got a LOT of plans for everyone's favourite Freelance Peacekeeping Agent, yes?), as does Seraphim and others. Also, big thanks to the people who sent me information, namely Agent A T and Mathew. I'm in your debt, yes? R&R please.


	4. Chapter 3

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : MEGATRON'S REVENGE 

**********************************************

Death's Head – I do not own The Transformers, nor Death's Head. Takara Industries/Hasbro/Marvel US/Marvel UK/Sunbow Entertainment/Saban Entertainment, all own parts of The Transformers. Marvel UK owns Death's Head. Seraphim is my own creation. She transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Raiden and Valkyrie are my creation's as well. Vehicle forms? No idea. There's not much of them at the moment, only enough to get _ahead_, if you know what I mean. (Sorry about the bad joke people.) Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme are mine as well. Alpha Destroyer is a Decepticon equivalent of the Autobot Omega Supreme and Citadel Supreme is a Decepticon version of Fortress Maximus.

****

**********************************************

**__**

In orbit of Pluto, onboard the 'VULTURE' :

Death's Head glanced at the console next to one of the damaged heads. It showed low CPU activity. He smiled softly, and looked at the other console. That one showed the same thing. Both of the decapitated heads, were still functioning. Even though the bodies had been destroyed, the heads were relatively undamaged.

Death's Head made one final adjustment, and connected a cable from the head in front of him, to the nearby monitor. He watched the readings scroll across the screen. Satisfied with the results, he activated the device next to one of the heads. He waited.

Static came from the speaker, then, a voice could be heard.

"Uhhh, wha..where am I?"

Death's Head grabbed a cable and gently attached it to the back of the head. The optics flashed and glowed brightly.

"You're alright now partner."

The optics focused on Death's Head.

"Death's Head? How did you get here? Scratch that, where's Valkyrie?" A hint of urgency in Raiden's voice.

Death's Head moved Raiden's head slightly sideways, so he could see the femme in question. Raiden managed a soft smile then spoke.

"She's going to be alright?"

"As soon as we get back to Autobot city on Earth, Seraphim is going to ask Optimus to have Ratchet and the other mad scientists there, to rebuild you and Valkyrie, yes?"

"Death's Head, I don't think that'd be wise. Returning to Earth at the moment I mean."

"Why?"

"Think about it. My so called 'loyal' Decepticon forces attacked Autobot city, as well as unleashing upon them Starscream. Then add into that equation the three new/old terrors I've brought back..."

Seraphim and the others, waiting outside the door, tried to get in. Only Seraphim, Bumblebee and Dogfight managed to get into the room, the others waited outside, within audio receptor distance. Seraphim looked at her brother's head.

"Raiden, what do you mean? I'm sure Optimus will..."

"No he won't Seraphim. Not when he finds out who I've brought back."

Grimlock spoke, quietly from the doorway.

"Who did you bring back?"

Raiden sighed.

"I found out, from _Soundwave_," He spat out the name "That Cyclonus and Scourge, are the reformatted versions of Skywarp and Thundercracker respectively."

Bumblebee nodded.

"I guessed as much. Scourge acts a lot like Thundercracker. When I called him that, Scourge went a little crazy, but regained his composure quickly. I had a feeling that Cyclonus was Skywarp as well, but to have it confirmed, not only satisfies my curiosity, but also alarms me greatly."

"Why did you bring them back? Why?" Jazz asked.

"I listened to Soundwave. I should've guessed he'd want to bring back his dead friends. Next, we'll hear that he's found the lost Decepticon forces."

"Lost Decepticon forces?" Death's Head asked.

Seraphim nodded.

"Yes, just after Unicron, a group of Decepticons, loyal to Megatron and Megatron alone, hid somewhere on Cybertron. Not wanting to join Galvatron, they remained neutral for quite some time. If Soundwave was to get in touch with them...."

Raiden's optics glowed.

"Normally they wouldn't follow. To them, Soundwave betrayed them by joining Galvatron. Now....they _may_ join the new leader of my forces."

Death's Head frowned.

"New leader?"

"I guess you could say 'old' leader, or rather their 'Reborn' leader."

Bumblebee looked at Raiden.

"Who?"

Raiden paused. He decided to tell them everything.

"I created Alpha Destroyer, from plans and schematics I had stolen from the Ark, about ten-fifteen years ago, thanks to time travel. Citadel Supreme, was built from the plans located within Fortress Maximus's original head on the planet Nebulos. I had found a procedure, within Soundwave's old lab, to create a body, to house a roaming spark. That done, I had my forces hunt down Starscream's errant spirit and trap it within the body."

Jazz whistled.

"Man, that's wacked!"

Dogfight nodded.

"Indeed."

"But it gets worse. Soundwave had engineered a device, once attached to Cyclonus and Scourge, would hunt through their CPU's for a certain hidden firewall. Behind that firewall, lay the original programming, Skywarp and Thundercracker. Once the programming was found and downloaded, there was two new Pretender bodies onboard Alpha Destroyer, designed on the original forms of Skywarp and Thundercracker."  


Jazz snorted.

"Oh wonderful! You brought back two of the most dangerous Decepticons of all time! Why not Megatron too! Or was he out of your league?"

Raiden's optics blazed with fury.

"Listen Autobot! If we don't get this crate back to Cybertron _immediately_ then your forces there could already be dead! That is _if_ he didn't kill them all when he arrived there!"

"What do you mean, 'He'?" Seraphim asked.

Death's Head studied the face of his former partner. He knew Raiden was about to say something, none of them would like.

'Soundwave, when I encountered him again, had a disc with him. On that disc was a consciousness. A consciousness Soundwave stole from Galvatron. It was.....Megatron."

Silence filled the room. Everyone had looks of either shock, horror or terror on their faces. The infamous Megatron was alive and well, and in charge of the most powerful group of Decepticons ever gathered together. Grimlock spoke first.

"YOU IDIOT!!!"

Grimlock tried to grab Raiden and crush him, but with Jazz, Bumblebee, Dogfight and Death's Head holding him back, all he could do was rant at the head.

"YOU COMPLETE AND UTTERLY BRAINLESS FOOL!!"

Death's Head glared at the Dinobot Pretender.

"Calm down, or you'll walk home to Earth, yes?" he faced Raiden "Then where shall we go? Cybertron?"

Raiden sighed.

"Yes. We go to Cybertron, get as much info as we can. Try and find out if there are any survivors left, and get them out as well."

Seraphim looked at him.

"How can you do anything? No offence brother, but you have no body."

Raiden's optics gleamed and a sinister smile spread on his face.

"In the Rad zone, I hid away enough technology and spare parts to create a small army. There'll be enough there to build bodies for myself and Valkyrie. Then, I'm gonna find Soundwave and....."

"Revenge, yes?" Death's Head asked.

"Yes, revenge!"

****

**********************************************

****

Death's Head : Sorry about the delay in uploading. Been a bit busy as of late, yes? Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one brings someone thought dead back. Yep, I like bringing the dead back. Who knows, maybe I'll bring the Impactor back (Impactor was once a close friend of Ultra Magnus, and I think he was an ally of Emirate Xxarron's. Not sure though.). Now, I'm at the interactive request part. In short, give me some ideas about what sort of vehicle forms Raiden and Valkyrie should now assume, after their bodies are rebuilt. R&R please.  



	5. Chapter 4

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : MEGATRON'S REVENGE 

**********************************************

Death's Head – I do not own The Transformers, nor Death's Head. Takara Industries/Hasbro/Marvel US/Marvel UK/Sunbow Entertainment/Saban Entertainment, all own parts of The Transformers. Marvel UK owns Death's Head. Seraphim is my own creation. She transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Raiden and Valkyrie are my creation's as well. Vehicle forms? No idea. There's not much of them at the moment, only enough to get _ahead_, if you know what I mean. (Sorry about the bad joke people.) Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme are mine as well. Alpha Destroyer is a Decepticon equivalent of the Autobot Omega Supreme and Citadel Supreme is a Decepticon version of Fortress Maximus.

**********************************************

**__**

In a ruined building, in an obscure region of Cybertron :

Banzai-Tron glared at Krok. He did not like being ordered around by one, he considered to be lower then he. Just like his mentor, the Pretender Bludgeon, Banzai-Tron was a master at Metallikato, a deadly art of destruction. Krok on the otherhand, was a simple soldier. A brilliant strategist and with standard leadership qualities, Krok was the leader of the so-called "Lost Decepticons". A group of Decepticons who separated from the other Decepticons, when the new leader Galvatron appeared. When Shockwave, Bludgeon, Lord Shaniz and Ratbat appeared as the founders of the Decepticon Council, Krok decided to leave. Banzai-Tron and some others felt the same. After Megatron, they felt no one had the right to assume command of the Decepticons, so they fled to a remote part of Cybertron. That was five Earth Standard years ago, and Krok has led them ever since.

Banzai-Tron spoke.

"So Mighty Krok, when are you to lead our forces against the 'Council', and take control of Cybertron? Or is your master plan, to remain here in isolation, allowing your troops to rust?"

Krok faced his second.

"Banzai-Tron, we need to conserve our forces and await the right moment to..."

Banzai-Tron's fist slammed into a console, showering sparks over his body.

"DAMMIT KROK! WE ARE DECEPTICONS! WE CAN'T JUST STAY HERE, COWERING LIKE AUTOBOTS!!"

Krok sighed. He had this conversation with Banzai-Tron almost everyday now. As he was about to reply, Treadshot approached them.

"Sir. We have received news from Axel near Iacon."

Banzai-Tron snapped his gaze to Treadshot.

"What news?"

Treadshot looked at Krok, who nodded for him to continue. 

"Axel sent word, that a huge ship appeared near Iacon and attacked. A group of mechanoids appeared and one of them, Axel thinks was their leader, fired upon the command center of Iacon, destroying the defensive barrier. Axel conducted low level intrusive scans, and found out the following information." Treadshot swallowed "According to his scans, these intruders attacked the Autobots without warning, and without remorse. From their battle tactics, he said they were warriors of the finest calibre. Also, he noticed Soundwave was among them."

Banzai-Tron's optics narrowed at the mention of Soundwave.

"Soundwave. Soundwave!! That accursed...."

"Genius."

Banzai-Tron, Krok and Treadshot faced the speaker. Leaning against the door frame was Lord Shanix. Krok spoke to him.

"Shanix, you are not welcome here."

Shanix walked into the room.

"I go where I want. Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?"

Banzai-Tron snarled.

"I don't care WHO or WHAT you are! But I'm gonna...."

Shanix hissed.

"Do nothing! I am here to impart onto you, some information. Information which you could find valuable...OR alarming."

Banzai-Tron had drawn his blaster, but Krok made him lower it. Krok faced Shanix.

"What do you want for this information?"

Shanix's eyes glittered.

"What I want is simple. I supply you with information, and what I want in return, I shall name at a later date."

Krok studied Shanix, before speaking.

"Weren't you with the Council, onboard the 'IMPLACABLE'? Leading, with the Council, a battle group to Earth? To attack the Autobots?"

Shanix snorted.

"You are just as simpleminded as that infernal Bounty hunter. Even now, this is not the real 'me' before you. To put it as simply as your pea brained minds can assimilate, I can control remote clones of myself, even over vast distances. My real self, is safe at a certain location."

"What Bounty Hunter?" Krok asked.

Shanix grimaced.

"Death's Head."

Banzai-Tron glared death at Shanix.

"When he knows you're alive, he'll find you and finish you. That is, IF we don't. And besides, what would stop us from searching for the real 'you'?"

Shanix looked at the ruined console.

"Simple. Plasma Energy."

Krok looked at Shanix, alarmed.

"Plasma energy? That's..."  
  
"Dangerous? Yes, it is."

Krok looked at Banzai-Tron and Treadshot. Banzai-Tron's face bore a look of anger and hatred, directed at Shanix. Treadshot, shrugged. Krok faced Shanix.

"For the time being Shanix, we will accept your aid....for now."

Shanix nodded.

"I'll accept that....arrangement...for now."

Krok crossed his arms.

"Now, info dump us."

Shanix turned and leaned against the wall.

"Firstly, tell me have you heard of the upstart Raiden?"

Banzai-Tron snarled and turned away.

"Raiden is nothing, a nobody!"

Krok shook his head.

"I disagree. He is a very shrewd Decepticon. And always has a back up plan. He always plans ahead."

Shanix nodded.

"Out of all the current Decepticons, he is the most dangerous. However, he created some of the new Decepticons which attacked Iacon."

Banzai-Tron faced Shanix.

"Soundwave was leading this group of Decepticons. So what?"

Shanix smiled behind his face mask.

"Negative. Soundwave was following the _leader_ of that group. In any event, Soundwave was Raiden's mentor. He also, supplied Raiden with the necessary materials to bring back the most dangerous Decepticons ever."

Treadshot spoke up.

"Who?"

Shanix stared at the three Decepticons.

"Firstly, the Air Commander of the Seekers, Starscream. Second and Third, are his fellow Seekers, Thundercracker and Skywarp. The three of them are Pretenders. The huge ship they arrived in, is Alpha Destroyer, Raiden's version of the Autobot Omega Supreme."

Banzai-Tron shook his head.

"Firstly, the dead cannot be brought back. Secondly, this Alpha Destroyer intrigues me."

Krok nodded

"As he does me. But I sense there's something else, correct?"

Shanix pressed a button on his forearm, and a holographic image appeared which shocked the three Decepticons.

Treadshot gasped.

"It can't be..."

Banzai-Tron shook his head, whilst Krok looked at Shanix.

"Is this real?"

Shanix nodded.

"Yes. Megatron, the only true leader of the Decepticons, brought back to life by Raiden, has returned."

****

**********************************************

****

Death's Head – Well, he's back!! Heh, heh, heh, Shanix HAD to come back. But don't worry, he's going to be doing a LOT of running in future chapters. I mean, with Death's Head after you, wouldn't you run? Also, going to bring the Action Masters (Before they took the Nucleon to become Action Masters) as well as the Micromasters, will be appearing in, umm, big roles. LOL Also, thanks for all the feedback so far. Let's me know that people are reading this and liking it. In any event, more old transformers Like Shanix and, yes I'm bringing him back, Impactor will arrive. Raiden and Valkyrie? Well, they'll appear but won't have bodies for a while. I need to focus on the other characters, and I can't think of what vehicle form to give them. Oh well. R&R please.


	6. Chapter 5

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : MEGATRON'S REVENGE 

**********************************************

Death's Head – I do not own The Transformers, nor Death's Head. Takara Industries/Hasbro/Marvel US/Marvel UK/Sunbow Entertainment/Saban Entertainment, all own parts of The Transformers. Marvel UK owns Death's Head. Seraphim is my own creation. She transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Raiden and Valkyrie are my creation's as well. Vehicle forms? No idea. There's not much of them at the moment, only enough to get _ahead_, if you know what I mean. (Sorry about the bad joke people.) Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme are mine as well. Alpha Destroyer is a Decepticon equivalent of the Autobot Omega Supreme and Citadel Supreme is a Decepticon version of Fortress Maximus.

****

**********************************************

**__**

On the Moon :

Scorpononk, in his space vehicle form, was hidden in a crater, on the dark side of the moon. Within him, Galvatron ranted. Galvatron raved. In short, Galvatron was in a bad mood. All of his troops, except Cyclonus and Scourge, were elsewhere within Scorpononk. Shockwave and Bludgeon stood on one side of the bridge, watching the scene before them with amusement. Cyclonus looked at his leader.

"Mighty Galvatron...."

"SILENCE!!! WE WERE SO CLOSE!! NOW LOOK WHERE WE ARE!!"

"Right where you lead us Galvatron!" Bludgeon hissed.

Galvatron glared at the Pretender.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO!?!?!?"

"An insane, rambling fool, who's delusion's of grandeur almost got all of us killed!"

Galvatron raised his particle cannon, whilst Bludgeon drew his blade. Cyclonus and Scourge restrained Galvatron, whilst Shockwave nodded at Bludgeon. Bludgeon snarled and sheathed his sword.

"Idiot."

Bludgeon walked off the bridge, irritating Galvatron. Galvatron glared at Shockwave.

"Shockwave...."

"Galvatron, listen. At the moment our forces, while still numerous, have all been damaged by the fight. The Autobot's are in the same condition. We can finish them off, whenever we want." Shockwave paused as he saw the scar on his chest, thanks to his fight against Ultra Magnus. He then looked back at Galvatron "But, I think it would be more prudent, to return to Cybertron, and claim it for total Decepticon rule."

Scourge looked at Shockwave and snorted.

"And how did you survive Ultra Magnus eh? How did you beat the cerebro shell inside your empty head?"

Shockwave glared at Scourge.

"Have a care Tracker. If it weren't for me, Scorpononk would not be here, and all of you would be floating back to Cybertron."

Scourge drew Fracas, but Cyclonus stopped him from using it.

"Think Scourge."

Scourge grumbled and fired at the wall. He turned and walked through the bulkhead, disappearing within Scorpononk. Galvatron, leaning against a console, glared at them.

"Well Shockwave, as much as I hate to admit it, your plan does have _some_ merit. Scorpononk! Lift off! Lay a course for Cybertron!!"

Consoles flashed as the massive engines of the Decepticon Headmaster flared and lifted off from the moon's surface.

Galvatron looked at Cyclonus and nodded at him. Cyclonus nodded in acknowledgement.

Cyclonus turned and walked past Shockwave and headed off the bridge. As Cyclonus walked, Nightstick transformed from gun mode and landed on Cyclonus's shoulder. Both Decepticons walked, until they ran into Scourge and Triggerhappy.

"Scourge, Triggerhappy, we have a job to do, near Neptune."

Scourge raised an eyebrow.

"Job? What sort of job?"

"Hunting for the CPU's of the Constructicons, and your Sweeps."

Triggerhappy shook his head.

"The CPU's? I mean come on. That shuttle was vaporised, taking that Autobot onboard, as well as the Constructicons and the Sweeps with him. I mean, the chances of finding the CPU's is nearly nonexistent, and even IF, and that's a BIG if, we find them, the chances of the CPU's still being functional......"

Cyclonus smiled.

"We have ways of bringing the dead to life. If Raiden could bring our 'others'," Both Cyclonus and Scourge shuddered "Back from the dead, we can bring the Constructicons back as well."

Scourge smiled evilly.

"And the Autobot as well Cyclonus."

"Why him?"

"Think about it. We bring the Autobot back, and reprogram him. The Autobots have that damned mech, Punch I think he's called, who can turn into Counterpunch. We could do the same with him."

Cyclonus's smile broadened.

"Scourge, my friend, that's a good idea. Then WE will have the last laugh on the Autobots."

Triggerhappy sighed.

"So how do we get there? Astrotrain's out for repairs."

Cyclonus glared at him.

"We fly ourselves! Come!"

Cyclonus led the way to an airlock, Scourge and Triggerhappy behind him. As they approached the airlock, Triggerhappy spoke up.

"Cyclonus, question."

"What?"

Triggerhappy sighed.

"This new Decepticon Raiden, and his forces...."

"What about them?

"Well, we've seen how powerful they are. Even if we were to get the Constructicons back, with their joining ability intact, do we stand a chance against them?"

Even Scourge looked at Cyclonus.

"He does have a point."

Cyclonus sighed. Even Nightstick looked at him for advice. Being the Second of Galvatron was starting to take it's toll on him. He turned and hit the panel which opened the airlock.

"We do what we can."

Cyclonus leaped through the airlock, transforming into jet mode, Nightstick in the cockpit. Scourge and Triggerhappy followed suite, and the three Decepticon Targetmasters flew off.

****

**********************************************

****

Death's Head – Another chapter up. I'll update this one as soon as I can, as I'm currently working on another project, hosted here. Please be patient with me, and I assure you, more carnage, more mayhem, more destruction, more wisecracks, big guns and, my personal favourite, EVEN BIGGER GUNS to come. In regards to the Action Masters (Which a reviewer pointed out to me.), they can STILL transform in this story, as they haven't taken the Nucleon yet, I'm having a hard time figuring out what vehicle form for each, Hell, I'm still stuck on Raiden and Valkyrie. BUT I WILL PERSEVERE!! I will find a way to make modes for them, promise. R&R please.


	7. Chapter 6

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : MEGATRON'S REVENGE 

**********************************************

Death's Head – I do not own The Transformers, nor Death's Head. Takara Industries/Hasbro/Marvel US/Marvel UK/Sunbow Entertainment/Saban Entertainment, all own parts of The Transformers. Marvel UK owns Death's Head. Seraphim is my own creation. She transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Raiden and Valkyrie are my creation's as well. Vehicle forms? No idea. There's not much of them at the moment, only enough to get _ahead_, if you know what I mean. (Sorry about the bad joke people.) Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme are mine as well. Alpha Destroyer is a Decepticon equivalent of the Autobot Omega Supreme and Citadel Supreme is a Decepticon version of Fortress Maximus.

****

**********************************************

**__**

Elsewhere on Cybertron, near the Rad zone :

The 'VULTURE' landed in the same building it had first arrived on Cybertron. As the ramp extended, out stepped six weary figures. No sooner had they left the ship, when two of them transformed into vehicle form and flew into the Cybertronian sky. The others remained near the ship, in case the flyers brought back any bad news. They waited, not patiently thanks to the two heads being carried by the pilot of the 'VULTURE'.

"Come on! I need to get back to my lab so I can begin rebuilding bodies for myself and Valkyrie!"

One of the figures, a horned, heavily armed mechanoid, lifted the head until he was staring in it's optics.

"Keep calm Raiden. We'll get you to your lab in all due time, yes? Recon first, make sure no....unexpected surprises."

Raiden muttered something, then shut himself down. Death's Head sighed and placed Raiden in the container with Valkyrie's head. As he closed the container, Grimlock glared at it.

"Stupid Con!"

Jazz put a hand on Grimlock's shoulder.

"Chill Grimmy. He's just a head, no need to get worked up."

"Me Grimlock not 'Grimmy! Me Grimlock KING!"

Jazz rolled his optics.

"Whatever."

Before Grimlock could say anything, Seraphim and Dogfight transformed and landed.

Seraphim looked at Death's Head.

"All clear. No sign of any Decepticons anywhere near here."

Dogfight nodded.

"Yeah. All we detected was a big group of nothing."

Death's Head frowned.

"What about on the wavelengths?"

Seraphim looked at him.

"Nothing. Not a peep."

Bumblebee spoke.

"But there'd have to be _some_ sort of transmission. Autobase at Iacon, is constantly in contact with the new moon bases."

Dogfight shrugged.

"Well, those Moons are still rather new. Not like the original moons. Probably the moon bases are experiencing com trouble."

Death's Head walked towards an outcropping of metal and climbed on top of it. He turned his gaze in the direction of the moons, then towards Iacon. Seraphim looked at him.

"Death's Head?"

Death's Head leaped down, and walked over to the tunnel opening. He looked over his shoulder.

"We move, yes?"

Jazz shook his head.

"Why man? We're home, on Cybertron. What could be going wrong?"

Death's Head ripped the cover off the tunnel opening.

"Well, it's too quiet. When thing's are too quiet, it's time to be extremely cautious, yes? What could go wrong, you said?" Death's Head looked at Jazz "In a word, everything, yes?"

Death's Head leaped into the sewers. Seraphim and the others sighed, and followed the Freelance Peacekeeping Agent.

****

**********************************************

****

Death's Head –More to come, yes? More old Transformers will appear, and in the next chapter, the Autobot _ACTION MASTERS_ appear. More Decepticons as well. R&R Please.

****

Death's Head – Oh, before I forget, Impactor's in the next chapter as well.


	8. Chapter 7

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : MEGATRON'S REVENGE

**********************************************

Death's Head – I do not own The Transformers, nor Death's Head. Takara Industries/Hasbro/Marvel US/Marvel UK/Sunbow Entertainment/Saban Entertainment, all own parts of The Transformers. Marvel UK owns Death's Head. Seraphim is my own creation. She transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Raiden and Valkyrie are my creation's as well. Vehicle forms? No idea. There's not much of them at the moment, only enough to get _ahead_, if you know what I mean. (Sorry about the bad joke people.) Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme are mine as well. Alpha Destroyer is a Decepticon equivalent of the Autobot Omega Supreme and Citadel Supreme is a Decepticon version of Fortress Maximus. Also, please, please, PLEASE read all of my first Transformers story : **_Transformers : Book 1 : Death's Head._** A lot of information is in that story, which is carried over into this one.

****

**********************************************

__

Below Iacon :

Emirate Xaaron and the Throttlebots, made their way through the emergency escape tunnel. Catilla had charged Megatron and his Seekers, buying time for Searchlight and the other Throttlebots to get Emirate Xaaron to the hatch, leading to the tunnels. Chase and Freeway had gone ahead to recon the approaching area, whilst Searchlight and Wide Load remained with their leader.

Wide Load shook his head.

"Megatron..... But how?"

Searchlight looked at his teammate.

"I have no clue Wide Load. All I know is, we'd better get to the secondary command center and try and contact one of the moonbases."

Wide Load nodded and looked to Emirate Xaaron. The Autobot leader was leaning against the wall, shock, and horror on his face. He was remembering the last time a Decepticon had tried to kill him, how close he had come to losing his life. However, if it weren't for a close friend of his, sacrificing themselves to save him, Emirate Xaaron would be dead. His CPU brought back the final moments of his friend, the leader of the Wreckers, Impactor.

**__**

Sometime later :

Emirate Xaaron was so caught up in reliving the past, that Searchlight had been trying to rouse him some time. He raised his head.

"Searchlight?"

"Yeah, we've been trying to wake you for ages."

"Why?"

Searchlight pointed ahead. The tunnel had ended abruptly, and a blastproof door blocked the tunnel. As Emirate Xaaron and Searchlight made their way towards the door, Chase's voice echoed over Searchlight's communicator.

"SEARCHLIGHT!!! WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM HERE!!"

Searchlight whirled and faced the end of the tunnel, and could make out the faint glow of weapon's fire. 

"Damn it! They've found us already?"

Wide Load started towards Chase and Freeway's location when the two Throttlebots were hurled down the tunnel, slamming into Wide Load and Searchlight, rendering the four Autobots unconscious. Emirate Xaaron looked at the fallen Autobots then looked down the end of the tunnel. Walking down the corridor, were the Seekers. Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp. Behind them, Dirge, Thrust and Ramjet followed. 

Emirate Xaaron paled. He had one chance for survival, but didn't know if he'd survive it. His only hope of success was to transform, but he hadn't transformed for over 3million years. The shock to his system could very well destroy him, but he had no choice. Unfortunately, for Emirate Xaaron, Starscream and Skywarp fired their cannons, with Thundercracker joining in. The blasts of energy slammed into Emirate Xaaron and slammed him into the door. He fell to the ground, holes blasted in his body, as he gazed at the Decepticons.

"Why have you returned? You're dead Starscream, as are those two cohorts of yours."

Starscream smiled, triumphantly as he strode over to the fallen Autobot leader and pulled him to his feet.

"Emirate Xaaron, Legendary Autobot leader. PAH! Your efforts pale in comparison to Optimus Prime!"

"Say what you will Decepticon, it makes no difference to me. One day, you and all your lot will be punished."

Starscream hurled Emirate Xaaron back into the wall, cracking it.

"Spare me your sermon! Fact of the matter is this : Autobots weak, Decepticons strong. The strong conquer the weak. Simple facts."

Meanwhile, as Starscream was gloating, on the other side of the blast door, the Autobot Jackpot looked at his comrades. Kick-Off, Mainframe, Rad, Rollout, Over-Run and Sprocket. Jackpot sighed to himself and readied his blaster. These Autobots had been searching all of the inhospitable and uninhabited regions of Cybertron, as their orders from Optimus Prime. However, during their patrol, they found an Autobot long thought dead, even by his closest friends, one being Ultra Magnus, the other, Emirate Xaaron, being slowly tortured in the next room. Rad looked at him.

"Well Jackpot? What are we gonna do? Just stand here, while Autobots are destroyed?"

Jackpot shook his head.

"Never. We move....."

Before Jackpot could finish, a barbed speartip embedded itself in the wall near his head. Jackpot swallowed.

"Uhhh...."

The spear tip retracted from the wall back, along it's cable, to it's owner. A purple, silver and gold Autobot, who gazed at Jackpot. The Autobot nodded to Mainframe, who punched in the access codes. All he had to do was press one button, for the door to open. He looked at the Autobot.

"Sir?"

The Autobot nodded.

"We move....NOW!!"

Mainframe nodded and pressed the button.

A panel of the wall, behind Starscream and his Seekers, opened, and Jackpot and the Autobots with him leaped out of it, weapons firing. 

"What in tarnation!!" Starscream cried, as Thrust was knocked to the ground by Rad.

Skywarp snarled.

"These Autobots don't have a clue, do they Thundercracker?"

Thundercracker hissed.

"It just means we get to slag their worthless chassis, and dance on their ashes!"

Both Seekers fired their cannons, their cannonfire bouncing off the walls, forcing both groups to duck. Starscream hissed.

"Accursed Autobots! Almost as bad as Raiden!" 

At the mention of Raiden, the Autobot who was hanging back from the fight, raised his right arm, the spear tip seeming to gleam in the shadows. The Autobot charged from the open panel and lunged at Starscream.

"STARSCREAM!! WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF RAIDEN!?!?!"

Starscream snarled and fought back.

"What I know about that dead mech, will do you know good Autobot!!"

The Autobot punched Starscream hard in the jaw, sending the Decepticon Air Commander flying into Skywarp and Thundercracker. The three Seekers fell into their comrades, and the Decepticons decided to count their loses and retreat. Better to face Megatron, and live to fight another day, than die in the sewers. Besides, as Thundercracker and Skywarp thought, Starscream had been in command of the group, therefore only HE would be punished. That thought comforted the two Seekers as they left the Autobots behind.

Emirate Xaaron was looked over by Mainframe, who looked at Jackpot.

"We got here just in time. The damage to Emirate Xaaron, isn't as bad as we first thought. Still, I'd like to get him back to base for repairs." He motions at the Throttlebots "Same goes for them."

Jackpot nodded, then faced his leader.

"Sir, we better get going. The Decepticons could return, with greater numbers."

The Autobot nodded and looked down the tunnel.

"What does Raiden have to do with this? Did he do to Starscream and the others, what he did to me all those years ago? I must find him."

Emirate Xaaron stared at the Autobot, and managed to stand, somewhat unsteadily on his feet. Mainframe and Rad tried to help him, but he pushed them away, and walked over to the Autobot.

"Who..?"

The Autobot turned, his features visible to his old friend. Emirate Xaaron's optics widened.

"It....can't.....be....."

The Autobot smiled and placed his left hand on his friends shoulder.

"Believe your optics old friend. I'm back."

Emirate Xaaron shook his head, then looked his old friend directly in the face.

"Impactor....How were you brought back?"

Impactor smiled.

"Raiden, Valkyrie and Seraphim. The three of them found my broken chassis, and managed to repair me. I owe those three my life."

Searchlight, who had regained consciousness, looked at Impactor.

"Raiden and Valkyrie are Decepticons! And as for Seraphim...."

Impactor looked at Searchlight, then to Xaaron.

"Is this true?"

Emirate Xaaron nodded sadly.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Seraphim, however, is an Autobot stationed at Autobot City on Earth. Raiden and Valkyrie have been in Decepticon service, since just after your death...." he paused and then looked at Impactor "But, you said they brought you back, meaning...."

"Raiden and Valkyrie, from what I can remember, engaged a group of Decepticons, whilst Seraphim got me away from the lab. She returned to it, after leaving me in the care of the Priests of Boltax." Impactor frowned "But still, they came. The Decepticons attacked, and destroyed the building, slaughtering the priests. I was rescued by two of my old battalion, the Wreckers."

Emirate Xaaron sighed. He had a lot to tell his old friend, and he suspected, his old friend had things to tell him. But now, was not the time to talk.

"Impactor, we have to.."

"I know Xaaron, I know." Impactor faced his troops "WRECKERS!! LET'S MOVE!!"

"AYE SIR!!" chorused the Autobots who had arrived with him.

The Throttlebots and Emirate Xaaron were led back through the hidden door, and through tunnels leading to the Wreckers new base. In the tunnels, nothing was left to indicate a battle had taken place.

****

**********************************************

Death's Head – Well, he's back. The infamous Impactor, leader of the Wreckers, has returned. And he's staying around for quite some time, yes? Also, the Wreckers in this story, are the Autobots who become **Action Masters**. Also, the **Micromasters** are reving up to appear, within the next three of four chapters that is. And, of course, more Death's Head. Also, in the next chapter, the reason motivating everyone's favourite Freelance Peacekeeping Agent, to aid the Autobots will be revealed, or at least part of it will be revealed, yes? AND special thanks to MJ and Lynx for the information I needed. Thanks guys! R&R please.


	9. Chapter 8

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : MEGATRON'S REVENGE

**********************************************

Death's Head – I do not own The Transformers, nor Death's Head. Takara Industries/Hasbro/Marvel US/Marvel UK/Sunbow Entertainment/Saban Entertainment, all own parts of The Transformers. Marvel UK owns Death's Head. Seraphim is my own creation. She transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Raiden and Valkyrie are my creation's as well. Vehicle forms? No idea. There's not much of them at the moment, only enough to get _ahead_, if you know what I mean. (Sorry about the bad joke people.) Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme are mine as well. Alpha Destroyer is a Decepticon equivalent of the Autobot Omega Supreme and Citadel Supreme is a Decepticon version of Fortress Maximus. Also, please, please, PLEASE read all of my first Transformers story : **_Transformers : Book 1 : Death's Head._** A lot of information is in that story, which is carried over into this one.

****

**********************************************

**__**

On Earth :

Hot Rod sighed to himself as he walked into the Ark. Ever since Autobot City and Metroplex had been built, the Ark had been turned into a museum of sorts and Hot Rod found it to be a relaxing place to be, when he needed time to be alone and think. Hot Rod walked the corridors of the Autobots first home on Earth, allowing his CPU to wander. The vast emptiness of the Ark, Hot Rod found comforting. He walked onto what had been the bridge of the ancient starship, ancient lights sputtered into being, bathing the room in light. He stood next to the chair Optimus Prime had once sat in, over four millenia ago, when he had pressed the button which had sent the Ark crashing onto this beautiful planet.

He was so engrossed in memories, that he didn't sense the figure behind him.

"I'd thought I'd find you here Hot Rod."

Hot Rod turned and faced Optimus Prime.

"Optimus...."

Optimus walked towards the console, and let his hand trace the contours of the metal.

"A long time ago....I made a decision, a decision which brought our war here." The elder Autobot looked at Hot Rod "There have been times, when I've cursed myself for that brash course of action. If I hadn't of pressed that one button, the Decepticons would've run rampant over the universe. From here, we gained more, than what we had on Cybertron."

Hot Rod shook his head, Bluestreak's words still weighing heavily on him.

_" Look at the damage we've caused since arriving here on Earth! All the humans who've perished in our war. Wherever we Transformers go, our war seems to follow, and wherever WE go, Human lives suffer! WE can be reactivated, THEY can't!"_

"Perhaps Bluestreak was right. Perhaps we've caused more damage than the Decepticons to this planet."

Optimus nodded.

"True Hot Rod, and I think back on all the Autobots who have died in this war, this futile war."

Hot Rod touched Optimus on the shoulder.

"They did their jobs. They didn't do it, because you forced them into it, they did it because they _believed_ in the cause, they _believed_ in you Optimus. You start to question yourself now, and it will show. We need a strong leader, one who can carry his own convictions, and if something goes wrong, is prepared to make restitution, but still fight for what we believe in."

Optimus nodded, back turned to Hot Rod, as he removed the Prime Matrix from his chest. He faced Hot Rod.

"Which is why, Rodimus Prime has to return. I'm too old Hot Rod, too old to see young comrades fall. I'm getting to the point where I'm deferring to Ultra Magnus more and more, placing him in a leadership role. A role he does well, but he does not want." Optimus held the Matrix to Hot Rod "You've matured a lot since you first became Rodimus Prime. Now, the time is right, for you to be Rodimus Prime, permanently."

Hot Rod looked at the Matrix, then at Optimus.

"Optimus....I..."

Optimus placed the Matrix in Hot Rod's hand.

"My time is over, it has been for quite some time. Now, it's your time, Arise Rodimus Prime."

The change to Hot Rod was almost instantaneously, when the Matrix came into contact with his hand, he changed into his adult form. Rodimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, had returned.

Optimus looked at the young leader, a smile in his optics.

"Now, lead the Autobots well Rodimus."

Rodimus Prime looked at Optimus.

"And what of you? What will you do now?"

Optimus walked over and sat in his old command chair, and leaned back.

"As the humans do when they reach a certain age. Retire."

Rodimus chuckled and leaned against the console.

"You? And how long would it last? Really?"

Optimus sighed.

"I've released Hi-Q. He has the right to live a life, free of war. Ratchet and Brainstorm have already re-built my old body, so when I return to Autobot City, my consciousness will be transferred back into that body. Then, who knows. I'm just so very tired...."

Rodimus looked at Optimus, sympathy on his face.

"Well, whatever you decide to do Optimus, you have my full support. However, I would like to be able to get in touch with you, when I need some sage like advice."

"Sage like advice, Rodimus?"

"My way of saying how much I respect one who has lived a full life."

Optimus gave a short chuckle.

"Humph, sounds to me as if your calling me old." 

Rodimus chuckled.

"Whatever it may, to me, you will always be the greatest leader the Autobots have ever had."

Optimus nodded in gratitude.

"Thank you. You had better get back to Autobot City. Knowing Ultra Magnus, he's probably screaming for help, and having a nervous breakdown."

Rodimus stood up and walked towards the exit off the Ark's bridge. He stopped and looked back at Optimus.

"Optimus..."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for everything. I really mean it."

"Lead our troops well."

Rodimus nodded, then left the bridge. As soon as he left, the lights dimmed and switched off. The only illumination left came from the optics of Optimus Prime, who sat in the darkness, remembering times long gone, friends now dead, still alive.

"It's time, for me to rest."

****

**********************************************

Death's Head – The burden of leadership is heavy. I wrote this chapter, because I wanted to bring Rodimus Prime back, but also having the legendary Optimus Prime retire, leaves me with a whole new avenue to pursue. In short, I had this planned, yes? But don't worry, Optimus Prime won't be killed off. Hey, I can't kill off my favourite Autobot, now can I? Also, the next chapter, will have the motives for Death's Head, in why he is aiding the Autobots. R&R please.


	10. Chapter 9

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : MEGATRON'S REVENGE

**********************************************

Death's Head – I do not own The Transformers, nor Death's Head. Takara Industries/Hasbro/Marvel US/Marvel UK/Sunbow Entertainment/Saban Entertainment, all own parts of The Transformers. Marvel UK owns Death's Head. Seraphim is my own creation. She transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Raiden and Valkyrie are my creation's as well. Vehicle forms? No idea. There's not much of them at the moment, only enough to get _ahead_, if you know what I mean. (Sorry about the bad joke people.) Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme are mine as well. Alpha Destroyer is a Decepticon equivalent of the Autobot Omega Supreme and Citadel Supreme is a Decepticon version of Fortress Maximus. Also, please, please, PLEASE read all of my first Transformers story : **_Transformers : Book 1 : Death's Head._** A lot of information is in that story, which is carried over into this one.

****

**********************************************

**__**

On the other side of Cybertron :

Death's Head leaned against the wall, watching as the automated machines went to work. Seraphim, Kari and Bumblebee were in the room as well, whilst Dogfight, Grimlock and Jazz had gone off to explore the rest of the lab. Raiden's head was plugged directly into the computer mainframe, busy at designing new bodies for himself and for Valkyrie. Valkyrie, however, was speaking softly with Seraphim.

"It was terrible. All of them, turned against Raiden. Every single one of them, attacked Raiden and myself."

Seraphim looked at Valkyrie.

"Valkyrie...."

"Perhaps I should've tried and talk Raiden out of bringing them back. At least then, we'd have our bodies."

Seraphim sighed.

"Maybe. But even if that was the case, Soundwave or someone else would've brought them back, and then you'd most probably be right here, still."

Valkyrie shut herself down, effectively ending the conversation. Seraphim sighed, then looked at Death's Head. She had a question to ask him, and now was as good a time as any.

"Death's Head, a word if you please."

Death's Head nodded.

"What."

"You're a mercenary, correct? Why are you helping us? We aren't paying you, so why?"

Death's Head's optics glowed red, then he spoke.

"I prefer the term, _Freelance Peacekeeping Agent, yes?_ But to answer your questions, simple. Why am I helping you when I'm not getting paid? Who said I hadn't been payed. When I destroyed Shanix within Autobot City, I downloaded from him, the entire knowledge of Cybertron."

"How did Shanix have that? And besides, the knowledge of Cybertron, had been encased in the Underbase. And that's out in space somewhere! Optimus Prime, when he was still young, had led a group of Autobots to the Tower of Boltax, where the Underbase was stored. He launched it into space to keep it safe from Megatron."

Death's Head looked at her.

"You know the story?"

Seraphim nodded.

"Only from what Dogfight told me. After all, Override, Backstreet and Dogfight _were_ the troops with Optimus when he visited the tower."

"I see. In any event, after the Underbase had been launched, the Autobots decided to recreate a new database, with which to store the knowledge of Cybertron. Shanix, after he returned, had found the database and downloaded it, completely into himself. Before I killed him, I stole it from him."

"Why?"

"Simple. Now that I have it, either the Autobots or Decepticons have to pay me my sum, or else I sell it to someone else, yes?"

Seraphim looked at Bumblebee, who was glaring at Death's Head.

"You are scum Death's Head! To sell something as infinitely valuable as the knowledge of Cybertron, just so you could turn a quick buck?"

"I have my expenses, yes?"

Bumblebee fumed.

"You.....!"

Seraphim stepped between Bumblebee and Death's Head.

"CALM DOWN! BOTH OF YOU!"

Bumblebee looked at his friend, then at the bounty hunter. He scowled and left the room, pushing past Dogfight, who was walking in.

"Whoa, what's crawled up his exhaust?"

Seraphim sighed and looked at Death's Head.

"Ok then Death's Head, I guess I can understand _that_ as your payment for what you did on Earth, but after that? When we left Earth to find Raiden and Valkyrie, and then when we came back to Cybertron, you still haven't received anything in the form of payment yet, so why?"

Death's Head's face remained impassive, then....

"You want to know why I'm helping Raiden? It all began a hundred years ago. Raiden and myself were on this backwater jungle planet, having been hired to go 'bug-hunting'. These were a particularly nasty type of bug, which enjoyed devouring the planet's occupants. However, the person who hired us, neglected to us about the warhead they had prepared to use to wipe the species out. I was fighting a group of the damned things, when the warhead was launched. Raiden, flew out and tackled the warhead before it hit. The explosion was devastating, destroying the atmosphere of the planet, the planet's ecosystem was completely wasted because of it. However, he had saved me from being at ground zero. I owe him, yes?"

Seraphim looked at Death's Head.

"So, you're saying, that all this, was just to repay a debt?"

Death's Head nodded.

"Yes. It makes good business sense to payback your debts, yes?"

Seraphim shook her head.

"No offense Death's Head, but to go to all this trouble, just to repay a debt, seems a little strange and excessive to me."

"What may seem strange and excessive to you, is because of you being a pacifist. The debt is a matter between Raiden and myself, yes?"

Before Seraphim could respond, Jazz hurried into the room.

"Guys! We just intercepted a message from a group of Deceptijerks. The Seekers encountered a group of Autobots, in the sewers leading away from Iacon. They're requesting reinforcements, to hunt the Autobots they were after."

Dogfight looked at Jazz.

"Reinforcements?"

Jazz nodded.

"Yeah, apparently, they're asking for the Horrorcons, Seacons and Citadel Supreme to aid them."

"WHAT?!?! CITADEL SUPREME!?!?!?" Dogfight gasped.

Jazz nodded again.

"Yeah, we gotta go help those Autobots!"

Death's Head snorted.

"Jazz, those Autobots probably know that area of Cybertron better than the Decepticons, so why bother, yes?"

Jazz looked at Death's Head.

"Because the message said, they've _found_ that groups base and have surrounded it."

Seraphim nodded to Dogfight.

"Get Bumblebee and Grimlock. We leave shortly."

"You got it boss."

Dogfight ran out of the lab, whilst Seraphim faced Death's Head.

"We could use your help. After all, we are the only ones with combat experience against Citadel Supreme."

Death's Head leaned against the wall, arms folded across his chest.

"Why should I? What's in it for me?"

Seraphim frowned.

"What do you want?"

"Seeing as you don't have much to offer, I'll do this as an I.O.U. , which had better be paid, yes?"

Raiden's optics glowed.

"No need to worry about the I.O.U. Death's Head. Look in the top panel near you."

Death's Head pressed the button and the panel slid open. Inside was 10,000 shanix (AN : Shanix is the currency in which Rodimus Prime paid Death's Head to hunt Scourge and Cyclonus in the Marvel UK Transformers series, entitled "_Legacy of Unicron_".), which Death's Head nodded.

"Fine. I'll help your sister for 10,000 shanix, yes?"

Raiden's eyes glowed then he went back to work. Seraphim looked from her brother to Death's Head.

"Well?"

Death's Head walked past her, removing his right hand, and attaching the blaster replacement.

"Time to go to work, yes?"

****

**********************************************

****

Death's Head – Well, I apologise about the delay in uploading new chapters. Had a lot of personal problems and such to sort out. I'll do my best to keep this updated on a regular basis. I need a vacation, lol. Anywayz, next chapter Galvatron and co have a surprise brewing for the Decepticons and Autobots on Cybertron. R&R please.


	11. Chapter 10

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : MEGATRON'S REVENGE

**********************************************

Death's Head – I do not own The Transformers, nor Death's Head. Takara Industries/Hasbro/Marvel US/Marvel UK/Sunbow Entertainment/Saban Entertainment, all own parts of The Transformers. Marvel UK owns Death's Head. Seraphim is my own creation. She transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Raiden and Valkyrie are my creation's as well. Vehicle forms? No idea. There's not much of them at the moment, only enough to get _ahead_, if you know what I mean. (Sorry about the bad joke people.) Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme are mine as well. Alpha Destroyer is a Decepticon equivalent of the Autobot Omega Supreme and Citadel Supreme is a Decepticon version of Fortress Maximus. Also, please, please, PLEASE read all of my first Transformers story : **_Transformers : Book 1 : Death's Head._** A lot of information is in that story, which is carried over into this one.

****

**********************************************

**__**

Enroute to Cybertron :

Scorpononk was flying on fumes. His energy reserves were empty, and having Galvatron ranting within him, wasn't very conducive to Scorpononk's state of mind. Meanwhile, Shockwave and Bludgeon had inspected all Decepticons onboard and were conversing with Galvatron.

"All troops will be at full functioning status when we arrive on Cybertron. The Autobots under Emirate Xaaron, will be helpless and fall before our might." Bludgeon said.

Shockwave nodded.

"And, thanks to Scourge, Cyclonus and Triggerhappy, the Constructicons have been fully restored, ready and waiting."

Galvatron smiled evilly.

"Yesss, and soon, the Autobots on Cybertron will be rusted chassis, then for Earth....."

Bludgeon drew his sword.

"The Earth will fall."

Galvatron nodded.

"Yes, the Earth shall fall, destroyed in an orgy of destruction."

Cyclonus walked onto the bridge.

"Mighty Galvatron, the Constructicons have been restored to full operating capability. However, we have reached a setback in regards to them."

Galvatron glared at his second in command.

"What kind of setback?"

Cyclonus paused. Galvatron wasn't going to like what he was about to say.

"As I've said, the Constructicons are at full assault and operating capability. Unfortunately, we have no idea how to reactivate their joining capability. In short, they can not form the Devastator."

Galvatron snarled and hit a nearby bulkhead.

"Damn it! I _need_ the Constructicons in full use of their abilities, and that includes the Devastator!!"

Shockwave looked at Cyclonus.

"This happened once before. They lost their joining ability and were almost destroyed by the accursed Dinobots. However, Soundwave had devised a way for the Constructicons to regain their ability and the Devastator was reborn." He paused "However, we no longer have Soundwave with us...."

Bludgeon snorted.

"Traitor! That's what Soundwave is! He aligned himself with that infidel Raiden and look at what that insane idiot brought with him to Earth!"

Galvatron whirled and faced the Pretender.

"Bludgeon...."

"It's true! Those rejects 'superbots' of his! Look at all the damage they caused!!"

Cyclonus nodded.

"Indeed, however," he faced Galvatron "Scourge and Octane have found a way to amplify, increase the Predaking's powers."

Galvatron leaned back, a slight smile on his face.

"Indeed. By how much...."

Cyclonus smiled.

"Tenfold. When we reach Cybertron, the Predaking will be more than enough to destroy any enemy who is foolish enough to attack us."

Galvatron laughed.

"Excellent! When we reach Cybertron, the Predaking will attack those accursed superbots of Raiden, with all Targetmaster and Headmaster support." He looked at Shockwave "Prepare all the troops, we'll be within Cybertronian airspace shortly."

"As you command Galvatron."

As Shockwave and Bludgeon left the bridge, Galvatron looked at the viewscreen before him. Already, a tiny speck was growing in size. Cybertron. But Galvatron had a feeling something wasn't right. Cyclonus spoke up.

"Mighty Galvatron, something has you unnerved."

"Yes loyal Cyclonus. A feeling. A feeling of deja vu."

Cyclonus nodded.

"I understand. The last time we returned to Cybertron from attacking the Autobots, we were cast adrift in space, for Unicron to find us, and reformat us."

Galvatron faced his lieutenant, an evil smile on his face.

"Indeed. I have a feeling, something is happening on Cybertron. Something, if manipulated properly, would guarantee us everything."

Cyclonus's smile mirrored Galvatron's.

"Power."

"Yes Cyclonus. Power. Tell Scourge and Triggerhappy to be ready. Also, alert all of _MY_ Decepticons to be ready to attack."

Cyclonus bowed.

"By your command, Mighty Galvatron."

Cyclonus turned and left the bridge, the evil smile on his face grew as he realised that Galvatron's plan, would not only help Galvatron, but also help Scourge and himself.

"Soon, the universe will tremble with fear as we take what was meant to be ours."

****

**********************************************

****

Death's Head – Sorry about the late update people. Been busy with a lot of personal stuff. However, I've written a few more chapters, which I've uploaded at the same time as this. Enjoy. R&R please.


	12. Chapter 11

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : MEGATRON'S REVENGE

**********************************************

Death's Head – I do not own The Transformers, nor Death's Head. Takara Industries/Hasbro/Marvel US/Marvel UK/Sunbow Entertainment/Saban Entertainment, all own parts of The Transformers. Marvel UK owns Death's Head. Seraphim is MY OWN creation. She transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Raiden and Valkyrie are MINE as well. I'll reveal their vehicle forms momentarily. Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme are mine as well. Alpha Destroyer is a Decepticon equivalent of the Autobot Omega Supreme and Citadel Supreme is a Decepticon version of Fortress Maximus. Also, please, please, PLEASE read all of my first Transformers story : **_Transformers : Book 1 : Death's Head._** A lot of information is in that story, which is carried over into this one.

****

**********************************************

**__**

Within Raiden's Lab :

The machinery whirred and clicked back in place, as the two new bodies were completed. Valkyrie looked at the insignia on the new bodies, then spoke to her partner.

"Raiden, these insignia's...."

"What about them?"

"Nothing.....My new form?"

"Is a surprise. You'll discover the new forms over the course of usage, but don't worry. Our new forms are ten times more powerful than our previous forms."

"I don't care about how powerful they are, but why couldn't we of had our original bodies rebuilt? Why new ones?"

Raiden sighed.

"Because, this way, our former allies, will be caught unawares and...." just then a sensor alarm screamed "Hmmm, we have guests...."

Raiden activated the transfer device attached on the side of his head, whilst Valkyrie did the same. The transfer was instantaneous. Raiden flexed his new arms as Valkyrie stretched her arms above her head. Raiden looked at her.

"Time to greet our guests."

Valkyrie nodded and raised her right arm. On it was a five-barrelled gatling cannon.

"Indeed."

Raiden and Valkyrie moved to either side of the door and waited. They didn't wait long.

As the door opened a small red and yellow transformer entered, with him were two others. A blue and grey transformer and another yellow and red robot. No sooner had the three small transformers entered, Raiden and Valkyrie pounced. Raiden grasped the first transformer by the throat, whilst Valkyrie opened fire with her arm cannons, keeping the other three at bay. Raiden glared at the small transformer, then noticed the insignia on it's chest.

Autobot.

"Alright Autobot, three questions. One : Who are you? Two : Why are you here? And Three : Give me a reason NOT to destroy you."

The Autobot gasped as Raiden's hand squeezed his throat.

"My name.....(gasp)...is Roadhandler. I'm.....(gasp)....the leader of the Autobot.....(gasp)....race car patrol. We're here because....(gasp)...we heard that a group of Autobots from Earth.....(gasp)...had came to this lab to regroup and....."

Raiden's optics narrowed.

"Wrong Roadhandler. A group of Autobots _was_ here, before heading off to assist another group of Autobots being hounded by Decepticons."

Roadhandler struggled to free himself from Raiden's grasp, but Raiden dropped the small Autobot on the ground. Roadhandler's colleagues hurried to his side.

Valkyrie looked at them.

"I never knew the Autobots had so small troops."

One of the blue and grey Autobots looked at her.

"We're Micromasters! We may be small, but we know how to take care of ourselves!"

Valkyrie snorted.

"Yeah right, and I'm a Firecon!"

Before the blue Autobot could respond, Roadhandler stopped him. Roadhandler faced Raiden.

"You'll have to forgive Tailspin, he's still upset about the loss of the fourth member of our group." He paused "Decepticon attack, their Micromasters attacked us and, well..."

"I understand." Raiden growled, as he looked at the other one "And who are you?"

The Autobot looked at Roadhandler, who nodded at him. He swallowed.

"Name's Swindler sir."

Raiden nodded, then motioned at Valkyrie. She nodded.

"I'm Valkyrie."

Roadhandler dipped his head in acknowledgment, then looked at Raiden.

"And you?"

Raiden stopped and looked at his reflection in the metal. He no longer looked like his old self, so he felt using his old name, would be inappropriate. He made his mind up and looked at the Micromaster.

"You can call me _Outlaw_"

****

**********************************************

****

Death's Head – Yep, I've changed Raiden and made him OUTLAW! Why? I felt a change was in order. Why didn't I change Valkyrie's name? Well, umm, err, I couldn't think of another name for her. I'm NOT telling what their new forms are yet. I'm gonna wait for a few more chapters, yes? Also, the MICROMASTERS HAVE ARRIVED!! Just can't remember the name of the fourth member of the Autobot Race Car Patrol or the Autobot Off Road Patrol. Oh well, I'll find the name sooner or later. R&R please.


	13. Chapter 12

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : MEGATRON'S REVENGE

**********************************************

Death's Head – I do not own The Transformers, nor Death's Head. Takara Industries/Hasbro/Marvel US/Marvel UK/Sunbow Entertainment/Saban Entertainment, all own parts of The Transformers. Marvel UK owns Death's Head. Seraphim is MY OWN creation. She transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Outlaw and Valkyrie are MINE as well. I'll reveal their vehicle forms momentarily. Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme are mine as well. Alpha Destroyer is a Decepticon equivalent of the Autobot Omega Supreme and Citadel Supreme is a Decepticon version of Fortress Maximus. Also, please, please, PLEASE read all of my first Transformers story : **_Transformers : Book 1 : Death's Head._** A lot of information is in that story, which is carried over into this one.

****

**********************************************

__

At the base of the 'Wreckers' :

Impactor ducked below a bulkhead, as a blast from Starscream's Null Ray cannon splashed on the wall behind him. Impactor growled.

"Whoever brought that misbegotten spawn of a carrion Scraplet, back from the dead, deserves to have their head casing formatted into a trash receptacle!!"

Rad nodded.

And can someone please tell me, _why_, they have Fortress Maximus with them?"

Mainframe frowned as he saw another blast of energy slam into the walls.

"It's not enough that they have Fortress Maximus, but also Pirannacon and Abominus as well! This proves that they're going all out to destroy us!"

Searchlight shook his head.

"If they were going all out against us, then Megatron would be leading them, instead of that deranged psychopath Starscream!"

Impactor gave a short laugh.

"Oh wonderful! The most insidious, maniacal and evil Decepticon of all time is back? Great!"

Meanwhile, Skywarp looked at Starscream.

"Starscream, those accursed Autobots are too well entrenched. We're just wasting Energon here."

Starscream snorted.

"PAH! We have the upper hand here Skywarp. Remember, we have Abominus and Pirannacon. Add in Citadel Supreme and we _will_ defeat these Autobots!"

Thundercracker nodded.

"I agree. Still, we should'nt do anything which could bring harm to us three." He pointed at the combined Horrorcons and Seacons "Send them in! They're expendable, we're not."

Starscream nodded.

"Heh, heh, heh, all too true Thundercracker. CITADEL SUPREME!! TRANSFORM INTO BATTLE FORM AND FIRE ALL WEAPONS!!!"

Citadel Supreme transformed into his battle station form, all weapons brought to bear on the smoking and badly damaged Autobot hideout. Wide Load, near the front of the ruined base, widened his optics.

"PRIMUS!! EVERYONE, TAKE COVER!!!"

Wide Load leaped back inside the base and ran over to Emirate Xaaron, hoping to somehow protect him, from the incoming attack. However the attack never came.

Impactor looked over the blasted bulkhead, optics wide.

"I don't believe it!"

Rad looked at him.

"What?"

Impactor's face had a slight smile on it, as he pointed his right arm, the speartip gleaming.

"Him. Death's Head."

Rad and Mainframe looked, with wide optics at the scene before them.

Attacking from higher ground and better cover, Death's Head and his group rained fire down upon Citadel Supreme. Grimlock smiled.

"Heh, may look like Fortress Maximus, but he aint Fortress Maximus!!"

Jazz grinned as he fired his two blaster rifles, pinpoint shots hitting the joins of Abominus.

"And the same goes for those joining misfits!!"

Seraphim fired the transformed Kari at the Horrorcons.

"Let's take them apart!"

The Horrorcons screamed as they fell apart. Starscream snarled at Pirannacon.

"PIRANNACON!! DESTROY THOSE INTERLOPERS!!!!"

Pirannacon turned his head and stepped forward. It was then, Impactor led the Wreckers against the Decepticons from behind. Skywarp hissed and fired his cannons, both blasts slammed into Emirate Xaaron, sending the Autobot leader smashing to the ground. Skywarp grinned.

"Got him! Starscream, retreat!"

Starscream turned and saw the fallen leader. He nodded in agreement with Skywarp.

"DECEPTICONS!! RETREAT!!"

Starscream leaped into the air, transforming into his jet form, with Thundercracker and Skywarp following suite. Pirannacon reverted back into his individual Seacons, each of them helping a fallen Horrorcons onboard Citadel Supreme, who had transformed into his spacebourne form and lifted off, heading back towards the Decepticon base of operation in Iacon.

Impactor snarled as he saw the huge Decepticon lift off. He then turned at the sound of someone approaching. He faced Death's Head.

"Heh, as I live and breath, the infamous Death's Head."

Death's Head looked at Impactor.

"Impactor. Thought you were dead, yes?"

Impactor shrugged.

"Well, I'm hard to kill."

Before Death's Head could respond, Chase called out.

"IMPACTOR!! XAARON'S DOWN!!"

Impactor and Death's Head turned and looked at the fallen Xaaron. Seraphim was by the leader's side, listening to Xaaron speak softly and almost inaudibly to her. She nodded her head a couple of times, then looked at Death's Head.

"Death's Head, we have to get Xaaron back to Raiden's lab now!"

Searchlight looked at her.

"Raiden? He's the one responsible for this!"

Dogfight glared at the Throttlebot.

"Listen Searchlight, Raiden may've created Citadel Supreme and...."

Freeway strode over and stood a foot away from Dogfight.

"Because of that filthy Decepticon, not only have we lost Iacon, and the Autobots still imprisoned there but thanks to that flying abomination, our leader is down!"

Before Dogfight could respond, Bumblebee spoke.

"Freeway, did you hear what Seraphim said? Emirate Xaaron is still alive, so we've got to get him back to our base, to repair him. If you don't want to come along...."

Grimlock glared at Freeway.

"Me get angry."

Freeway swallowed.

Meanwhile, Mainframe had received a signal from the Autobot Battle Patrol. He looked at Impactor.

"Impactor! Just got a sqwark from the Battle Patrol. According to Sunrunner, Iacon has been fortified to the point of every single weapons left within the armoury has been either mounted on remote drones or mounted within certain landmarks near Iacon. And....Hang on...." Mainframe listened intently to the audio receptor, whilst Grimlock and Dogfight help stabilise Xaaron's condition. Impactor looked at Death's Head.

"Tell me something. Why is the universe's most notorious freelance peacekeeping agent, helping us lowly Autobots out?"

Death's Head faced Impactor.

"Simple. I owe a friend, yes?"

Impactor frowned.

"A friend?"

Death's Head nodded.

"Yes. A debt which had to be paid."

Impactor studied Death's Head.

"There's more to you, than meets the eye Death's Head."

Death's Head turned and walked back toward the transport he and the Autobots with him arrived in. Impactor looked and saw Dogfight and Grimlock carry Xaaron to the transport, Bumblebee, Jazz and Seraphim headed over as well.

Wide Load approached Impactor.

"Sir, should we just let them...."

Impactor nodded.

"Wide Load, tell the troops to follow. We're going with them."

"We are?"

Impactor started towards the transport.

"Hurry up Wide Load."

Wide Load sighed.

"My day just doesn't get any easier."

****

**********************************************

Death's Head – He's down! Emirate Xaaron is down! Will he survive? Will he die? Looks like his only help lies in the hands of Outlaw, but will he help, or will he do something else? Outlaw has his own agenda and now that he's got a body, he's got the means to start his plan for revenge. But Megatron is planning a surprise for the Autobot upstarts, however with Outlaw plotting, will Megatron's plan succeed? Galvatron's forces arrive on Cybertron, and the first of many battles between Megatron and Galvatron will begin. Also, the arrival of the Decepticon Micromasters, AND Banzai-Tron and Krok's forces join the Decepticons, but whose? Megatron or Galvatron? R&R please. 


	14. Chapter 13

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : MEGATRON'S REVENGE

**********************************************

__

Death's Head – I do not own The Transformers, nor Death's Head. Takara Industries/Hasbro/Marvel US/Marvel UK/Sunbow Entertainment/Saban Entertainment, all own parts of The Transformers. Marvel UK owns Death's Head. Seraphim is MY OWN creation. She transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Outlaw and Valkyrie are MINE as well. I'll reveal their vehicle forms momentarily. Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme are mine as well. Alpha Destroyer is a Decepticon equivalent of the Autobot Omega Supreme and Citadel Supreme is a Decepticon version of Fortress Maximus. Also, please, please, PLEASE read all of my first Transformers story : **_Transformers : Book 1 : Death's Head._** A lot of information is in that story, which is carried over into this one.

****

**********************************************

**__**

On approached to the ruined Decepticon fortress of Polyhex :

Banzai-Tron scowled. Krok had listened to that walking pile of scrap metal, Shanix, and had insisted on all the Decepticons under them, head to Polyhex for some reason. It annoyed Banzai-Tron to no end. The dark Decepticon looked at his 'leader'.

"Well Krok? Where now?"

Krok surveyed the scene before him, the devastated ruins and desolation. He sighed and faced his second.

"Listen Banzai-Tron, We have to do this. We have to consolidate our power within the ruins of Polyhex. Think of it as a symbolic gesture, that we, the new leaders of the Decepticon army, take control of Cybertron from our old domain of Polyhex."

Banzai-Tron snorted.

"Pah! We are Decepticons, not pathetic Autobots! We do _not_ skulk around in the shadows!"

Before Krok could respond, Whisper, leader of the Decepticon Air Strike Patrol spoke.

"I agree with Banzai-Tron! We should be attacking Iacon head on, instead of holing up in our old headquarters, shivering and praying for a miracle!"

Banzai-Tron smiled, as the rest of the Decepticon Micromaster forces agreed with Whisper, and himself. Krok sighed.

"Before we can launch a full out attack, we need a base of operations from where we can...."

Banzai-Tron snarled.

"I don't care Krok! Ever since who had taken command of us, we've known nothing but to retreat at the first sign of battle and to hide in the shadows on a planet which was once ours! When this Galvatron showed up, we should've challenged him! But no, we listen to our _leader_ and look at where we are now!! There has been only one _true_ leader of the Decepticons, and that was Megatron!!"

Krok looked at his former lieutenant. Charger looked at Krok.

"Sir, I'm afraid that the rest of us agree with Banzai-Tron. We must launch an offensive against Iacon now."

Krok looked at Charger, and saw the once loyal and faithful troops of his, before the Micromasters joined them, all side with Banzai-Tron. He sighed and shook his head.

"You want command that badly Banzai-Tron? Fine, then lead the Decepticons. Take them to Iacon, and while your at it, take them to Earth as well. Makes no difference to me."

Banzai-Tron nodded, and was about to respond, when a shadow loomed over them. All of the Decepticons looked up into the Cybertronian sky. Above them flew a huge spacecraft, the likes of which, only Krok had seen once before. He hissed.

"Scorpononk!"

Banzai-Tron snarled.

"Which means Galvatron's onboard."

Tracer, of the Decepticon Military Patrol, looked at Krok.

"Sir, judging from it's trajectory from deep space, and it's current speed and drift factor, Scorpononk is heading directly for Iacon."

Banzai-Tron whirled and faced Tracer.

"WHAT!?!?"

Krok nodded.

"This means, that Galvatron is launching another offensive against Emirate Xaaron. Interesting." Krok faced Flattop "Raise Axel. I need to speak with him now."

Flattop nodded.

"Already got him. Had a feeling you were going to want to speak with him."

Krok looked at the portable communication screen.

"Axel, are you still near Iacon?"

Within moments, Axel's face appeared.

"Yeah, and you are not gonna believe what else has happened here."

Krok looked at Banzai-Tron, then faced the screen.

"Tell me."

Axel paused.

"Megatron has fortified Iacon and laid traps all over the place, in anticipation of an Autobot attempt to retake Iacon and free the Autobot's held prisoner there. Also, a group of Seekers returned, then left with over half the force stationed there. When they came back, they had these prisoners."

Krok thought for a moment.

"Prisoners. Can you identify them?"

Axel nodded.

"Yeah, the Wreckers, their leader, as well as a group of Autobots who escaped from Iacon a while ago."

Banzai-Tron spoke.

"That means Emirate Xaaron, is Megatron's prisoner."

Axel looked away from the screen, then faced it again.

"And you are not going to believe who else they caught. A group of Autobots from Earth. And guess who was with them."

Krok narrowed his optics.

"Who?"

Axel paused.

"Death's Head."

Krok and the Decepticons with him were silent, then it was the Micromaster, Blackjack of the Decepticon Sports Car Patrol, who broke the silence.

"The infamous bounty hunter....captured?"

Banzai-Tron laughed.

"Death's Head, captured. HAH!"

Krok smiled to himself.

"Yes. Death's Head is out of the picture." He looked at Banzai-Tron "But with that psychopath, Galvatron, on approach....."

Banzai-Tron nodded.

"We join forces with....."

Krok faced the troops.

"DECEPTICONS!! WE JOIN WITH OUR TRUE LEADER! WE JOIN _MEGATRON_!!!"

The Decepticons cheered and with renewed vigor, charged towards Iacon, to aid their leader, the maniacal Megatron.

****

**********************************************

**__**

Death's Head -Sorry about the late update people. Been busy with other projects and such, and this Book, may not be as long as the first, but, as I said at the end of Book 1, I'm planning on a 5 book series, so I'll keep churning out stories for this one. Thank you to everyone who has read this story and it's prequel, and letting me know you like it. Without your reviews, I probably wouldn't of continued this story. Thanks everyone! R&R please.


	15. Chapter 14

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : MEGATRON'S REVENGE

**********************************************

__

Death's Head – I do not own The Transformers, nor Death's Head. Takara Industries/Hasbro/Marvel US/Marvel UK/Sunbow Entertainment/Saban Entertainment, all own parts of The Transformers. Marvel UK owns Death's Head. Seraphim is MY OWN creation. She transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Outlaw and Valkyrie are MINE as well. I'll reveal their vehicle forms momentarily. Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme are mine as well. Alpha Destroyer is a Decepticon equivalent of the Autobot Omega Supreme and Citadel Supreme is a Decepticon version of Fortress Maximus. Also, please, please, PLEASE read all of my first Transformers story : **_Transformers : Book 1 : Death's Head._** A lot of information is in that story, which is carried over into this one.

****

**********************************************

**__**

At Autobot City, on Earth :

The last mausoleum shuttle had been launched and was set on a course for deep space. Optimus Prime, former leader of the heroic Autobots, watched it go. As per his orders, all the deactivated Autobots were sent on one shuttle, and all the deactivated Decepticons were sent on another. He knew some Autobots questioned him on sending the Decepticons off on a shuttle, but he felt differently than they did. True, they were the enemy, they were Decepticons. But after a millennia of warfare and combat, he respected the Decepticons as much as he respected his Autobots. He started towards his shuttle, when Ultra Magnus approached him.

"Optimus! Optimus! Wait!"

Optimus turned and faced his former second in command.

"Ultra Magnus."

Ultra Magnus stopped in front of him.

"Optimus, is it true? You're leaving Earth?"

Optimus nodded.

"Yes it's true. I feel my work here is done, and with Rodimus back in his rightful place, my time here is over."

Ultra Magnus frowned.

"But Optimus...."

Optimus shook his head, and raised his hand.

"Ultra Magnus, old friend, I want you to do one final favour for more."

Ultra Magnus nodded.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Stay here and help Rodimus."

Ultra Magnus sighed.

"Ok, Optimus. I can do that." He looked at Optimus "But what are you going to do?"

Optimus turned and started towards his shuttle.

"Firstly, I'm going to Cybertron, then I'm going to find our Deep Space Exploration Force, and recall them. After that....Who knows."

Ultra Magnus paused, then spoke.

"Optimus, about the deep space exploration force...."

Optimus nodded.

"I have every intention to contact them and recall them to Earth."

"I see."

Optimus stood on the ramp, before facing his old friend.

"Ultra Magnus, have no fear. I have no intention of going against Galvatron."

Ultra Magnus sighed.

"And what about Raiden and Death's Head?"

Optimus looked at Ultra Magnus.

"Seraphim as well as Dogfight and the others, are with them. But remember, Death's Head is a highly skilled mechanoid. As well as being friends with Raiden. Between the two of them, they will look after the others."

Ultra Magnus frowned.

"But trusting a mercenary like him...."

"Will be fine. He'll watch over our troops, because in doing so, he'll look after himself."

Ultra Magnus didn't look convinced and told Optimus what he really thought of Death's Head. Optimus chuckled.

"Ultra Magnus, don't worry. I'm sure there alright. After all, they're on Cybertron, with Emirate Xaaron. What could be wrong?"

****

**********************************************

**__**

Death's Head -Here's another chapter. I hope you all like it. Sorry about the shortness of this one, but the next chapter is a little bit longer, so I'll make it up to you all there. R&R please.


	16. Chapter 15

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : MEGATRON'S REVENGE

**********************************************

__

Death's Head – I do not own The Transformers, nor Death's Head. Takara Industries/Hasbro/Marvel US/Marvel UK/Sunbow Entertainment/Saban Entertainment, all own parts of The Transformers. Marvel UK owns Death's Head. Seraphim is MY OWN creation. She transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Outlaw and Valkyrie are MINE as well. I'll reveal their vehicle forms momentarily. Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme are mine as well. Alpha Destroyer is a Decepticon equivalent of the Autobot Omega Supreme and Citadel Supreme is a Decepticon version of Fortress Maximus. Also, please, please, PLEASE read all of my first Transformers story : **_Transformers : Book 1 : Death's Head._** A lot of information is in that story, which is carried over into this one.

****

**********************************************

**__**

Within Iacon's holding cells :

Dogfight slumped against the wall and sighed. He looked around the room, at his fellow cellmates. Grimlock, Bumblebee, Jazz, Death's Head, Seraphim and Impactor. Impactor's Wreckers as well as the Throttlebots were in another cell, as were the Autobots who were captured by Megatron when he initially attacked Iacon. Seraphim was tending to Emirate Xaaron's injuries as best she could, but to Dogfight, the cause seemed lost. Emirate Xaaron was going to die, and because of these damned Decepticons his death was on their hands. 

He shook his head. No, not these Decepticons, but Seraphim's Decepticon brother, Raiden. It was all _his_ fault!

"Damn that accursed Decepticon!"

Impactor looked at the Triggerbot.

"Dogfight, what are you grumbling about?"

Dogfight looked up and glared at Impactor.

"I said " Damn that accursed Decepticon!"

Impactor folded his arms across his chest.

"Which one? Megatron? Starscream? That big one?"

"No! Raiden! This is all _his_ fault!"

Seraphim stiffened as she heard Dogfight's outburst, Grimlock glared at Dogfight.

"Have a care, or Me be forced to hurt you."

Dogfight snorted and pointed at Seraphim.

"Oh come on Grimlock! Even you were all for destroying Raiden, back on Earth during the battle! Now, look at you, you basically, do whatever _she_ says!"

Before Grimlock could respond, Death's Head had grabbed Dogfight and slammed him into the wall.

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen well. SHUT UP, YES?"

Dogfight tried to say something, but Death's Head shook him so hard, his optics rattled. Bumblebee looked at Seraphim.

"Sera? You alright?"

Before she could respond, the shackles around each prisoner's neck turned on, effectively draining the occupants energy level down to near obsolete levels. The door opened, and in walked Megatron. He sneered at all of the prisoners.

"Well, well, so these are the Autobots who bested my Seekers? Pathetic!"

Death's Head struggled to his feet and faced the notorious Decepticon.

"And let me guess. This is the famous Megatron? Not much to look at, yes?"

Megatron smiled, before raising his gun arm and fired. The blast of Fusion energy slammed Death's Head into the wall, sending the freelance peacekeeping agent collapsing onto the floor, unmoving. Impactor glared at Megatron.

"Just as before, you're nothing but a petty warlord Megatron."

Megatron laughed.

"We are what we are Impactor. And now you, weren't you dead?"

Impactor hissed, and was about to respond, when Soundwave appeared next to Megatron. Both Decepticons talked about something, which Impactor, even in his weakened state, had extended his audio receptors wavelength to full. He managed to overhear only a fraction of their discussion.

Megatron faced his captives.

"I'm afraid I must keep my visit short. But rest assured, I shall be back to continue our.....discussion."

With that, Megatron turned and left the room, the door closing behind him. Jazz was checking on Death's Head, when Seraphim spoke.

"Impactor, I'm shutting Emirate Xaaron's system down to the barest essentials. That should buy us some more time, until we can get him to a med bay."

Impactor sighed.

"Ok, thanks Seraphim. Can you check on Death's Head and...."

"Not necessary, yes? I'm fully functional, and..." Death's Head showed them the shackle which was around his neck, now in his hand "I'm free, yes?"

Jazz chuckled.

"How did you managed to free yourself?"

Death's Head smiled.

"Easy. When that buffoon of a Decepticon was foolish enough to fire that cannon of his, I had my systems not only absorbed and reroute the energy to all my systems, but I also took from him the key to these shackles and cell door." Death's Head pressed the button, which released the shackles from the others "We wait until your energy reserves have recharged, and then we leave, yes?"

Grimlock smiled.

"Good idea. Then we smash our ways out."

****

**********************************************

**__**

Death's Head -Things look bleak, yes? However, when things are at their darkest, Hope shines eternal. Heh, heh, heh, you think Outlaw and the Autobots with him, are gonna sit out this upcoming battle? And with Optimus getting in touch with the Deep Space Exploration Force, well, let's just say, one Hell of a battle is fast approaching, yes? R&R please.


	17. Chapter 16

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : MEGATRON'S REVENGE

**********************************************

__

Death's Head – I do not own The Transformers, nor Death's Head. Takara Industries/Hasbro/Marvel US/Marvel UK/Sunbow Entertainment/Saban Entertainment, all own parts of The Transformers. Marvel UK owns Death's Head. Seraphim is MY OWN creation. She transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Outlaw and Valkyrie are MINE as well. I'll reveal their vehicle forms momentarily. Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme are mine as well. Alpha Destroyer is a Decepticon equivalent of the Autobot Omega Supreme and Citadel Supreme is a Decepticon version of Fortress Maximus. Also, please, please, PLEASE read all of my first Transformers story : **_Transformers : Book 1 : Death's Head._** A lot of information is in that story, which is carried over into this one.

****

**********************************************

**__**

Fifty Million light years from Cybertron :

The Autobot Deep Exploration Force were on their way back home to Cybertron, when they came across Optimus Prime's shuttle. With Omega Supreme being too large to fit inside the shuttle, the Exploration Force, consisting of Sandstorm, Broadside, Smokescreen, Mirage, Cliffjumper, Hubcap, Cloudraker, Fastlane, Punch, Outback, Jetfire, Skyfire, Skyfall and Trailbreaker, boarded the shuttle and listened to the story Optimus Prime told them, horror and disbelief on their faces. 

After they heard what Optimus had to say, Cliffjumper snarled.

"Damn filthy Decepticons! If I was there I'd...."

Skyfire looked at the smaller Autobot.

"You'd probably be dead as well. Come to think of it," Skyfire looked at the others "If any of us were there, who is to say that we would've survived the attack?"

Outback nodded in agreement with Skyfire.

"Skyfire's right Cliffjumper. What could you've done?"

Cliffjumper fumed.

"I don't know! But whatever I could've done...."

Optimus Prime looked at the volatile warrior.

"Would've been appreciated, but futile. The Decepticons led by the Decepticon council, as well as the ones banished to Charr attacked _en masse_. Then, another group appeared."

Jetfire looked at Optimus.

"Another group?"

Optimus nodded.

"Decepticons, who had either fled from Galvatron's forces, or were being hunted by the council."

Mirage spoke.

"Desperate renegades."

Hubcap shook his head.

"Now it gets worse." He looked at Optimus "How many Autobots fell?"

Optimus sat down in the command chair of his shuttle and sighed.

"Too many. Too many were wounded and perhaps an even or greater number fell."

Trailbreaker shook his head.

"Even if we had of been there, odds are, some, if not all of us here, could've been either wounded or dead."

Cliffjumper snarled.

"Damn Decepticons!! Why I oughta...."

Omega Supreme contacted the shuttle.

"OPTIMUS, LARGE VESSEL ENTERED CYBERTRON AIRSPACE."

The Autobots looked at Optimus, who was busy looked at the sensor readout.

"Hmmm, judging by the size and shape, it can only be Scorpononk. That means, Galvatron's on Cybertron."

Sandstorm spoke up.

"Galvatron, on Cybertron. He's after the key to Vector Sigma again!"

Smokescreen looked at the triplechanger.

"After what happened last time? Yeah, right Sandy."

Sandstorm glared at Smokescreen.

"Don't call me that!"

Smokescreen laughed.

"Heh, sure thing.....SANDY!!"

Broadside restrained his triplechanging comrade, and glared at Smokescreen.

"Have a care Smokescreen."

Before Smokescreen could respond, Mirage spoke to the three of them.

"Can't you three behave? We're in the middle of a crisis at the moment. For whatever reason Galvatron's on Cybertron, you can rest assured, he's not there to have a picnic!" Mirage looked at Optimus "Optimus, what do you want us to do?"

Optimus faced the Autobots.

"I was going to have you head back to Autobot City, on Earth, to assist Rodimus in coordinating repairs. Now, I think it'd be wise for you all to accompany me to Cybertron, and find out what's going on back home."

Outback nodded.

"Sure thing. Just as long as we get to blast a Con or two, even better."

Optimus faced the comm screen and spoke to Omega Supreme.

"Omega Supreme, follow my shuttle to the Rad Zone. We'll land there and reconnoitre."

Omega Supreme's reply was instantaneous.

"AFFIRMATVE OPTIMUS PRIME."

Optimus sat back in the command chair, whilst motioning his Autobots to take their stations.

"Alright Autobots, lets head home. Mirage, activate the sensor scramblers. I don't want to the Decepticons to know we're there, until it's too late."

Mirage pushed a few switches.

"Done Optimus."

The shuttle and the rocket, which was Omega Supreme, headed towards Cybertron.

****

**********************************************

__

Death's Head :Sorry about the late update people. Been busy with some other projects and such. In any event, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, and the following. R&R please.


	18. Chapter 17

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : MEGATRON'S REVENGE

**********************************************

__

Death's Head – I do not own The Transformers, nor Death's Head. Takara Industries/Hasbro/Marvel US/Marvel UK/Sunbow Entertainment/Saban Entertainment, all own parts of The Transformers. Marvel UK owns Death's Head. Seraphim is MY OWN creation. She transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Outlaw and Valkyrie are MINE as well. I'll reveal their vehicle forms momentarily. Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme are mine as well. Alpha Destroyer is a Decepticon equivalent of the Autobot Omega Supreme and Citadel Supreme is a Decepticon version of Fortress Maximus. Also, please, please, PLEASE read all of my first Transformers story : **_Transformers : Book 1 : Death's Head._** A lot of information is in that story, which is carried over into this one.

****

**********************************************

**__**

In the Rad zone :

Stakeout, member of the Autobot Rescue Patrol, stood in abandoned building waiting. The other three members of the Resuce Patrol; Seawatch, Fixit and Red Hot were with him, as were the members of the Autobot Battle Patrol (Flak, Sunrunner, Sidetrack and Big Shot.), Off Road Patrol (Powertrain, Mudslinger, Tote), Air Patrol (Blaze Master, Eagle Eye, Sky High, Tread Bolt), Construction Patrol ( Crumble, Groundpounder, Neutro, Takedown ), Hot Rod Patrol (Big Daddy, Greaser, Hubs, Trip-up) and Monster Trucks Patrol (Big Hauler, Heavy Tread, Hydraulic, Slow Poke).

Neutro sighed.

"How long are we gonna have to wait for Roadhandler and the others Stakeout? I mean, this place gives me the creeps."

Tote nodded.

"I agree. Come on Stakeout, I know we appointed Roadhandler as leader of the Autobot Micromasters, but still...."

Erector and Overload, the Autobot Micromaster Transports, looked at Stakeout. Erector spoke.

"Stakeout, this is pointless. We haven't heard from Roadhandler for some time."

Overload nodded.

"For all we know, he and his team were wiped out."

Stakeout sighed.

"Listen, since when has Roadhandler failed us? If he said for us to wait here, then we wait here and...."

Then the noise of a small transport could be heard. All the Autobot Micromasters faced the Transport, weapons ready. As the Transports landed, Roadhandler, Tailspin and Swindler stepped out of. With them were two others. Stakeout studied them.

"Roadhandler, who are they?"

Roadhandler smiled.

"They are Outlaw and Valkyrie. They're part of the Autobot team which was sent here from Earth."

Stakeout looked at the two mechs with Roadhandler and his team. True they wore the Autobot insignia on them, but he couldn't help the odd feeling he had when he looked at them.

"Outlaw and Valkyrie eh? Pleased to meet fellow Autobots."

Valkyrie nodded in acknowledgment to Staekout's greeting.

"Greetings. Roadhandler has told Outlaw and myself a lot about you all, and..."

Outlaw interrupted her, a snarl on his face.

"He's here. I can sense the mongrel."

Valkyrie looked at him.

"Who?"

Outlaw walked slowly towards a window and looked out. A grim smile appeared in his face as he saw an Autobot shuttle, and the Autobot Alpha Destroyer had been based on, land near the same building, Death's Head and he had used when they returned to Cybertron not so long ago.

He frowned. Raiden was dead. He was Outlaw. Now, was no time to live in the past. He had a job to do. To right the wrong he had committed as Raiden, and put the dead back where they belong. If the Autobots wanted to help him, achieve his goal, so be it. If they stood in his way.....

Roadhandler looked at Valkyrie.

"I think your friend is a little..."

Valkyrie shook her head.

"I've told you our story Roadhandler. Let it be."

Outlaw faced Valkyrie and the Micromasters.

"Autobots. We need to get to Iacon, and get rid of the Decepticons there. Even though some more Autobots have arrived, we need to...." Outlaw faced away, a faraway look on his face.

Valkyrie spoke softly.

"Outlaw, what's wrong?"

Outlaw's optics narrowed, and a low growl echoed from him.

"Seraphim. She's in trouble."

"What? How?"

Outlaw looked at Valkyrie, while tapping the side of his arm.

"Tracking system, as well as a doublet system in my CPU. Death's Head and the others are with her, and they're in Iacon."

Seawatch spoke.

"Fellow Autobots are being held prisoner? We've got to help them!"

Trip-Up nodded.

"Yeah, and I heard, Impactor and the Wreckers were captured by a group of Decepticons, heading back to Iacon as well."

Outlaw looked towards Iacon. Then at the Autobots disembarking from the shuttle below. As he saw Optimus Prime disembark from the shuttle. A plan formulated in his CPU. 

"Autobots. I have a plan. But first, we need to get to Iacon undetected by both those Autobots and the Decepticons." He faced them "Therefore, we take the sewers."

Powertrain looked at Outlaw.

"Outlaw, what _is_ your plan?"

Outlaw smiled as he walked away from the window.

"Come on Autobots. We need to get to Iacon before Optimus Prime and the Autobots with him, get there."

Eagle Eye hurried over to him, and kept pace with the larger Autobot.

"Outlaw, sir. Why don't we join forces with Optimus and the Autobots with him?"

Outlaw walked down the corridor of the empty building, Valkyrie, Eagle Eye and the rest of the Autobot Air Patrol with them. The other Autobot Micromasters followed. Outlaw looked straight ahead.

"Eagle Eye, the reason we are not to join forces with the Autobots with Prime, is simple. Travelling in a big group, would alert every Decepticon within 50 parsecs." Outlaw stopped and pulled a cover off the ground, revealing a tunnel into the sewers "Besides, Prime and the Autobots with him attack from the outside. My sister and the Autobots with her attack from within. And we....."

Overload looked at him.

"We attack from underneath."

Valkyrie smiled.

"Heh, simple plan. But I think you're forgetting two things Outlaw. Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme. And let's not forget Scorpononk."

Outlaw looked at the Autobots, a knowing smile on his face.

"Don't worry about Alpha Destroyer. Omega Supreme will take him out. As for Scorpononk and Citadel Supreme, heh, let's just say, we're gonna have a Fortress instead of a Citadel on our side."

With that said, Outlaw dropped down into the sewers. Valkyrie smiled and jumped down after him. Eagle Eye leaped after them, as did the other Micromasters. Only Roadhandler and Powertrain remained.

Powertrain looked at Roadhandler.

"It seems that we've got a chance now."

Roadhandler nodded as he leaped down the tunnel. Powertrain right behind.

****

**********************************************

__

Death's Head -Another chapter updated soon. Let me know what you think of the story so far. Next few chapters should be.....interesting....to say the least. Death's Head will be around, and with Grimlock and Impactor with him, well things look interesting indeed. And don't worry, Raiden's former Nebulon partner, Kari, is still around, hiding somewhere within Iacon, waiting for the moment to get back to Raiden's sister, Seraphim (Her new partner.). Damn. Sorry, typo. Not _Raiden_, instead _Outlaw_. Heh, and Valkyrie's new vehicle form will be revealed in the next few chapters, as will Outlaw's. Heh, heh, heh, and let's not forget, (one of) the fated meetings between Megatron and Galvatron will begin. Can anyone say "Ouch time?" R&R please.


	19. Chapter 18

**__**

TRANSFORMERS : MEGATRON'S REVENGE

**********************************************

__

Death's Head – I do not own The Transformers, nor Death's Head. Takara Industries/Hasbro/Marvel US/Marvel UK/Sunbow Entertainment/Saban Entertainment, all own parts of The Transformers. Marvel UK owns Death's Head. Seraphim is MY OWN creation. She transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Outlaw and Valkyrie are MINE as well. I'll reveal their vehicle forms momentarily. Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme are mine as well. Alpha Destroyer is a Decepticon equivalent of the Autobot Omega Supreme and Citadel Supreme is a Decepticon version of Fortress Maximus. Also, please, please, PLEASE read all of my first Transformers story : **_Transformers : Book 1 : Death's Head._** A lot of information is in that story, which is carried over into this one.

****

**********************************************

__

Inside Iacon Operations :

Megatron snarled as he saw the giant space vessel on the screen before him. Soundwave had already told him as well as his Seekers, about the demented Galvatron and his weak forces. How they hid onboard Scorpononk. Starscream had his own opinion of this Galvatron.

"Freak! Galvatron is a psychological throwback to the beginning of the war!"

Megatron looked at the Air Commander.

"Shut up Starscream. Remember, according to Soundwave, this Galvatron is actually my blasted remains, which YOU threw out of Astrotrain all those years before!"

Starscream paled.

"It...it was an accident Mighty Megatron. I was.....my CPU was malfunctioning and I..."

Megatron glared at the traitorous mech.

"After this matter is sorted out, I'm going to have a talk with you Starscream, and I will enjoy it."

Skywarp and Thundercracker sniggered as Starscream was chided.

Soundwave looked at Megatron.

"Alert! Alert! Galvatron's forces are disembarking from Scorpononk. His forces are moving into attack positions."

Megatron smiled.

"Perfect! It's time for this interloper to feel how devastating the vengeance of Megatron is." He pressed a button, which alerted the Decepticons under his command "Decepticons! ATTACK!!"

The blaster doors of Iacon opened, and out came the forces of Megatron, weapons blazing. Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Ramjet, Thrust and Dirge took to the sky, cannons and missiles firing. Megatron and Soundwave led the charge. Soundwave pressed the eject button, and out came his cassette army :Ratbat, Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Overkill, Slugfest had their weapons primed and ready. The two combiners, Beastbox and Squawktalk, combined and transformed into Squawkbox. 

Their opponents were caught unaware, thinking that they'd be fighting Autobots, NOT fellow Decepticons. Bludgeon looked at Shockwave.

"Shockwave, unless my optics are deceiving me, we're fighting dead Decepticons and some of them, are with us!"

Shockwave nodded as he saw the six Seekers fire their weapons, blasting the weary Headmaster forces. He looked at Galvatron, Scourge and Cyclonus.

"Hmm, it would appear prudent for us to join our illustrious leader."

Bludgeon parried a attack from one of the Sharkticons, and slew the mech. He looked at Shockwave.

"You mean Galvatron?"

Shockwave turned and fired at Triggerhappy, sending the Targetmaster falling into one of the many tunnels leading to the sewers. Shockwave raised his vocal receptors and shouted to all the Decepticons under his command.

"DECEPTICONS! MEGATRON HAS RETURNED! DESTROY GALVATRON!!"

Dreadwind and Darkwing looked at each other.

"It's about time!"

Dreadwind nodded.

"Agreed. Let's show Galvatron what we Powermasters can do."

Both Powermasters transformed and opened fire, their weaponfire being joined by the six Seekers of Megatron, firing on Galvatron. Galvatron roared and was about to open fire, when he was sent backwards by a hard punch to the face, cracking part of his exoskeleton. 

Scourge and Cyclonus raised their Nebulon partners and fired at the Seekers. Starscream sneered.

"Thundercracker! Skywarp! Have a discussion were yourselves!"

Thundercracker and Skywarp dove to the ground, missiles and cannons firing at their reformatted counterparts. Scourge was thrown backwards by the ground exploding in front of him. Cyclonus helped him to his feet.

"I don't believe this! We're being attacked...by OURSELVES!"

Cyclonus aimed Nightstick at Skywarp.

"Believe it old friend. If we don't do something we...ACK!!"

Cyclonus staggered as Skywarp teleported behind his future self and blasted him point blank with his cannons.

  
Skywarp sneered.

"Heh, looks like the new model is being outclassed and outmatched by the older model!"

Scorpononk transformed into robot mode and was met by Citadel Supreme and Alpha Destroyer. Weakened from the battle on Earth, and fuel reserves near empty, he was no much for the two superbots. The Predacons, Galvatron's trump card, had also turned on him as did the newly returned Constructicons.

Scrapper looked at his fellow Constructicons.

"Constructicons, it's time we ended this charade! Constructicons, transform, Phase 1!" 

The six mech transformed into vehicle mode, and awaited Scrapper's next order.

"Now, transform, PHASE 2!"

Scrapper and Mixmaster transformed into the leg components, with Long Haul transforming into the torso. Hook transformed into the shoulder module allowing Bonecrusher and Scavenger to become the left and right arms respectively. Then the head appeared from Hook. The six Constructicons, rebuilt and implanted with their original CPU's, found by Cyclonus, Scourge and Triggerhappy, had formed the Devastator.

The Predacons followed suite, and Predaking stood towering over Galvatron's forces.

Devastator roared.

"DEVASTATOR LIVES!! DEVASTATOR DESTROY GALVATRON!!"

Predaking echoed the same remarks.

"DEATH TO GALVATRON!!"

Meanwhile, Galvatron was shaking his head as the mech before him raised it's right arm and fired it's fusion cannon at him, sending the powerful Decepticon crashing into the walls of Iacon. Galvatron snarled and pulled himself to his feet and stared at the mech in front of him.

"You can't be here. I'M Megatron!"

Megatron smiled.

"Not anymore imposter. Prepare to feel my vengeance."

Megatron raised his fusion cannon and was about to fire, when........

****

**********************************************

__

Death's Head -Heh, the fated battle. Megatron versus Galvatron. And this is only the first battle of such. Trust me folks, I've got many more plans for Galvatron and how he's going to deal with Megatron. A Megatron who is far more powerful than he is, even when Unicron was around and Galvatron's powers were amplified, Megatron's power level is phenomenal. Also, heh, I did something I promised myself I wouldn't do. I promised myself I would not leave a chapter on a cliffhanger. End of the story, yes (To allow for a sequel), but not between chapters. This is my first story I'd left a deliberate cliffhanger, so don't hang me for it. I have to build up the suspension for the following chapters, I mean, Banzai-Tron and the Decepticons with him are on their way, as are Optimus and the Autobot deep space exploration force, then there's Seraphim, Death's Head and the group with them, not to mention Impactor and the Wreckers and the Autobots stationed at Iacon. Then, there's the 'devil' in the sewers who wants a piece of Megatron. Outlaw. Hmmm, next few chapters should be quite good, yes? R&R please.


	20. Chapter 19

TRANSFORMERS : MEGATRON'S REVENGE

**********************************************

Death's Head – I do not own The Transformers, nor Death's Head. Takara Industries/Hasbro/Marvel US/Marvel UK/Sunbow Entertainment/Saban Entertainment, all own parts of The Transformers. Marvel UK owns Death's Head. Seraphim is my own creation. She transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Raiden and Valkyrie are my creation's as well. Vehicle forms? No idea. There's not much of them at the moment, only enough to get ahead , if you know what I mean. (Sorry about the bad joke people.) Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme are mine as well. Alpha Destroyer is a Decepticon equivalent of the Autobot Omega Supreme and Citadel Supreme is a Decepticon version of Fortress Maximus. Also, please, please, PLEASE read all of my first Transformers story : Transformers : Book 1 : Death's Head. A lot of information is in that story, which is carried over into this one. 

**********************************************

Within the holding cells of Iacon :

Death's Head nodded to Grimlock and Impactor. His sensors destected no Decepticon activity within the holding area, and he was certain that whatever Soundwave had alerted Megatron to, the Decepticons were too busy with that problem. At Death's Head's signal, the two Autobots yanked the cell door off it's hinge. Dogfight, leaped out the door and ran down to the end of the corridor. He caustiously looked around the corner and saw only a standard security drone standing guard near the door leading to the Autobot's weaponry. He turned and motioned for Death's Head to join him.

Whilst Death's Head made his way towards Dogfight, Seraphim and Bumblebee unlocked the the cell doors, freeing all the Autobots. The Omnibot, Clampdown, looked at Seraphim.

"Thanks for the escape. Now, how do we get our weapons back?"

Seraphim motioned towards Death's Head and Dogfight.

"Ask them. I think they're having trouble with a security drone. If I can find the Autobot who programmed them..."

Clampdown raised his hand.

"That'd be me. I'm the Police expert here. Free the others, and I'll assist your comrades."

Seraphim nodded and proceeded to unlock more cells, whilst Clampdown headed towards Dogfight and Death's Head.

Dogfight hissed.

"This doesn't look good DH. That's a type D-12 security drone. Very tough and powerful for it's size."

Death's Head snorted.

"I've faced worse odds, yes?"

Before Dogfight could reply, Clampdown approached them.

"Need a hand?"

Death's Head faced him.

"Maybe. The security drone's guarding the door to our weapons. Need to get it away, yes?"

Clampdown nodded.

"Easy. Wait for my signal, I'll draw it away, while you get your weapons."

Clampdown paused, then stepped into the corridor. The drone whirled and raised it's gun arm.

"Prisoner 81752648, return to your cell or prepare to be terminated."

Clampdown transformed into his vehicle form, a Police special Lamborghini Contach, and sped off down the corridor, the drone in hot pursuit. Death's Head chuckled.

"He's got guts, yes?"

Dogfight nodded.

"Yeah. Now, let's get our weapons and fry that drone when he comes back."

The Triggerbot ran into the room, grabbing his twin blasters and Death's Head's, Titanium Shott Blaster. Dogfight came to the door, and threw the Shott blaster to Death's Head. No sooner had the weapon landed in his outstretched hand, Death's Head turned and fired the weapon mulitple times, narrowly missing the returning Clampdown, but each shot slammed into the drone, causing it to explode. Clampdown sped towards Death's Head and transformed at the last minute.

"Nice shooting. Now I know why you're called the best."

Death's Head shouldered the blaster and snorted.

"Just doing my job, yes?"

Impactor and the others approached.

"And how are you being paid Death's Head?"

Death's Head shrugged.

"Already been paid, yes? Raiden paid me before coming on this job."

At the mention of her brother's name, Seraphim stiffened.

"He's still at the lab, working on a body for himself and Valkyrie. What if Megatron traced our movements back to the lab?"

Jazz shook his head.

"If the big Deceptijerk had, Raiden would be here wouldn't he? Besides, Raiden is one cool customer."

Grimlock walked out of the armoury, his sword in one hand, twin blaster in the other.

"Me say we smash puny Decepticons, then get Raiden, then get off Cybertron."

Crosscut looked at Deep Cover.

"Is that who I think it is?"

Deep Cover nodded.

"Yeah, the Dinobot commander Grimlock."

Crosscut swallowed.

"Well, I never."

Impactor looked at the Wreckers, as well as the other Autobots.

"Autobots! Get your weapons and get ready to move out!"

Meanwhile, Bumblebee had scouted ahead, and was witnessing the civil war occuring outside of Iacon. He touched the communicator on is wrist.

"Bumblebee to Death's Head, Beumblebee to Death's Head, do you read?"

Death's Head grasped the communicator from his waist.

"Go ahead."

Bumblebee ducked behind cover.

"You're not going to believe this. But we have another group of Decepticons here, fighting the first group. And get this, Megatron's fighting Megatron!"

Death's Head's optics narrowed, as he spoke back into the communicator.

"Galvatron's here? Then so are his two flunkies Scourge and Cyclonus." he paused and looked at the Autobots around him "We could use this to our advantage, yes?"

Bumblebee smiled.

"I was thinking the exact same thing and....Hang on, another group has just joined the party."

Impactor patched his communicator to the same frequency.

"Bumblebee, stay where you are. Rad is coming to you, so hopefully he can identify this new group."

"Affirmative. Standing by."

Impactor nodded to Rad, who turned and ran down the corridor, transforming into a sports car. Impactor faced Crosscut.

"Crosscut, take Downshift and get Emirate Xaaron to the med bay. The rest of you, let's head to the shuttle bay, from there we can launch a counter strike against the Decepticons."

Death's Head faced the Autobots who came with him.

"While Impactor and co head off that way, we're heading towards Bumblebee's position to back him up, yes?"

Dogfight nodded.

"As long as I get a chance to blast a Decepticon, I'm with you."

Death's Head faced Impactor.

"We'll wait for your signal, yes? Then, we take them apart."

Impactor smiled.

"Heh, you got it DH. Watch your back."

As Seraphim, Grimlock, Jazz and Dogfight made their way down the corridor towards Bumblebee and Rad, Death's Head smiled at Impactor.

"You too, yes?"

**********************************************

Death's Head - Sorry about the lateness of an update people. I hit writer's block for this story, and it took me ages to finally get it how I wanted. (Hey, it takes a long time to figure out how to write stories. Especially when you have Grimlock behind you, waving his sword and blaster about.) More to come, yes? 

Grimlock - NO TALK! MORE WRITE! 

Death's Head - Sheesh. See what I mean? R&R please. 

Grimlock - OR ME GET MAD! 


	21. Chapter 20

TRANSFORMERS : MEGATRON'S REVENGE

**********************************************

Death's Head – I do not own The Transformers, nor Death's Head. Takara Industries/Hasbro/Marvel US/Marvel UK/Sunbow Entertainment/Saban Entertainment, all own parts of The Transformers. Marvel UK owns Death's Head. Seraphim is my own creation. She transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Outlaw and Valkyrie are my creation's as well. Vehicle forms? No idea. There's not much of them at the moment, only enough to get ahead , if you know what I mean. (Sorry about the bad joke people.) Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme are mine as well. Alpha Destroyer is a Decepticon equivalent of the Autobot Omega Supreme and Citadel Supreme is a Decepticon version of Fortress Maximus. Also, please, please, PLEASE read all of my first Transformers story : Transformers : Book 1 : Death's Head. A lot of information is in that story, which is carried over into this one. 

**********************************************

Outside Iacon :

Banzai-Tron and Krok led the Decepticons with them into battle.However, their arrival distracted Megatron long enough, for Galvatron to retaliate. With a viscious blow to Megatron's head, followed up by a right hook, Galvatron was fighting back.

"I don't know how you were brought back to life Megatron, but it's time for me to exorcise the stain which is your existence!"

With a blast from his particle cannon, Megatron fell backwards, his upper chest chassis badly dented. Galvatron was about to fire, when he came under attack by the Devastator. He growled.

"TRAITORS! PREPARE TO FEEL THE FURY THAT IS GALVATRON!!"

Galvatron transformed into his cannon mode and fired, the pulse of energy slammed into the face of the Devastator, forcing the gestalt to revert back into his original components. Galvatron fired repeatedly at the other gestalts, who were busy fighting against Citadel Supreme. The mighty Decepticon had lifted the Predaking above him, and hurled the gestalt at Pirannacon and Abominus, all three gestalts slammed into the ground with so much force, forcing them into their individual components.

Razorclaw growled.

"Damn that mech. I swear, I'm gonna...."

A shadow fell over the weakened Predacon.

"You'll do nothing Razorclaw." Octane stood glaring at him, whilst Astrotrain, Blitzwing, Weirdwolf and Snapdragon had their weapons drawn.

Rampage snarled.

"So, the triplechangers and all the fleshling controlled mechs still serve Galvatron. Figures."

Octane was about to respond, when a burst of energy slammed into him. The others with him turned and saw Banzai-Tron and Krok leading the group of Decepticons under their command, charging towards them.

Banzai-Tron barked into his communicator.

"AXEL! Get down here now!"

Just then, missiles slammed into Astrotrain and Snapdragon, as Axel appeared riding his battle bike.

"Hey! Did someone call for a special delivery?"

Krok smiled as he blasted Mindwipe.

"Axel, you never change."

Axel's battle bike screeched to a halt and transformed into it's missile platform, firing missiles at Scorpononk.

"Why change? I can't be made any more perfect than what I am now."

Banzai-Tron laughed as he kicked Six-Shot in the lower chassis.

"Yeah, right Axel, and I'm an Autobot!"

Banzai-Tron uppercutted his opponent, sending Six-Shot smashing into the ground.

Scourge and Cyclonus, were fighting for their very lives, against themselves.

"Damn it! Was I always such an arrogant Seeker?" Scourge snarled, as Thundercracker fired his flame cannon.

Cyclonus had dove towards the ground, Skywarp in close pursuit.

"In a word old friend, yes!" Cyclonus flew in a tight arc and narrowly missed getting hit by missiles from Axel's missile platform.

Skywarp laughed.

"What's the matter old one? Afraid? Scared? You should be!"

Twin beams of energy lanced out from the Seekers gun pods, slamming into the Targetmaster. Cyclonus snarled.

"Nightstick! Return fire!"

Nightstick transformed into his cannon form and attached himself in front of the cockpit.

"Just get that bozo in my sights Cyclonus, and I'll do the rest!"

"Grrrr, better said than done."

Cyclonus hit his airbrakes, and watched Skywarp fly past, before engaging his own engines. Skywarp hissed.

"Nice move crate. But your up against the master of slippery moves."

Skywarp teleported into the space directly above Cyclonus, but Nightstick had anticipated the move, and fired almost immediately. Skywarp screamed as the blast from Nightstick, slammed into his underbelly, forcing the Seeker to transform as he crashed into the ground. Thundercracker had observed what had happened to his friend, so he was caught unaware as Scourge transformed and fired Fracas at him, the blast hitting Thundercracker's nosecone. All the Seeker could do was transform into robot mode, as he slammed into the side of a building, embedding himself in the wall.

Scourge laughed.

"Heh, I forgot, before Unicron I was always an idiot."

The blast of a Null ray cannon slammed into Scourge from behind as Starscream attacked.

"Ahh, but once an idiot, always an idiot Scourge. Somethings never change."

Cyclonus pointed Nightstick, point blank range, against Starscream's head.

"He may be an idiot, but his distraction allowed me to get close to do this."

As he was about to squeeze the trigger, Dirge, Thrust and Ramjet opened fired on Cyclonus, causing the Targetmaster to scream as he fell to the ground, his body unmoving as it slammed into the ground next to Scourge's. Starscream smiled.

"Do you really think I was stupid enough not to have back up? We Seekers ALWAYS stick together." Starscream looked at Dirge and Thrust "Get Thundercracker inside Alpha Destroyer. Ramjet, check on Skywarp."

The three Seekers nodded and flew to do their job. Starscream looked and saw Galvatron firing at will. He smiled.

"And now Galvatron, it's your turn to scream."

The traitorous air commander, transformed and flew at Mach 1 towards Galvatron, firing his Null ray cannons, and preparing to launch his cluster bombs. Galvatron transformed back to robot form and looked at the approaching Seeker.

"So Starscream, you've returned as well." the blasts of Null ray energy slamming into the ground around him, Galvatron beckoned for him to continue his course "Come on, come a little closer, a little closer you pathetic piece of scrap...."

Starscream snarled to himself and increased his speed, as Galvatron stood still, waiting for him. When Starscream was within 20 metres, he launched his cluster bombs, only to see them miss their target. Galvatron had leaped straight at the Seeker, tackling him in mid air. Starscream cried out as the powerful and mad Decepticon slammed his fist through the cockpit, causing the Seeker to veer off course. Galvatron let go and dropped to the ground, rolling to a stop. Starscream sailed overhead, slamming into Shockwave and Bludgeon, the three Decepticons fell to the ground and didn't move.

Galvatron smiled, then whirled around and faced Megatron. Megatron was clapping his hands.

"Well done. Who would've thought an inferior model such as you could initiate such a feat. I'm impressed." Megatron raised his right arm, the fusion cannon powering "Although, not impressed enough to let you live."

Galvatron snarled and glared at his younger self. Before Megatron could fire, the ground underneath him gave way, as Blowpipe blasted a hole in the ground, not only sending Megatron flying, but allowing Triggerhappy and himself to exit the sewers. The battered targetmaster climbed out of the hole and looked at Galvatron.

"Heh, looks like I'm missing one Hell of a party."

Galvatron smiled. 

"Come Triggerhappy, the party's just beginning."

Both Decepticons turned and headed back towards the battle, unaware of the Autobots watching from a wrecked building.

**********************************************

Death's Head - Another chapter up. Fortunately, Grimlock had to go off and plug himself in the wall socket, so I don't have him yelling at me. Instead, I've got Slag and Sludge here, doing it. 

Slag - Me Slag say you hurry up! 

Sludge - Urrr, Me Sludge need nap. 

Death's Head - ARRRGH!!! NOT ON MY COMPUTER!!!! 

Sludge - Oh, Me sorry. 

Death's Head - THAT'S IT! Where's my publicist!? 

Wreck-Gar - Death's Head, you are the weakest link. Good bye. 

Death's Head - That's it. I've had. YOU'RE ALL FIRED!! To the reader, R&R. Or else I'll send these three to YOUR place. 

Slag - Me Slag, see you soon!! 


	22. Chapter 21

TRANSFORMERS : MEGATRON'S REVENGE

**********************************************

Death's Head – I do not own The Transformers, nor Death's Head. Takara Industries/Hasbro/Marvel US/Marvel UK/Sunbow Entertainment/Saban Entertainment, all own parts of The Transformers. Marvel UK owns Death's Head. Seraphim is my own creation. She transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Outlaw and Valkyrie are my creation's as well. Vehicle forms? No idea. There's not much of them at the moment, only enough to get ahead , if you know what I mean. (Sorry about the bad joke people.) Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme are mine as well. Alpha Destroyer is a Decepticon equivalent of the Autobot Omega Supreme and Citadel Supreme is a Decepticon version of Fortress Maximus. Also, please, please, PLEASE read all of my first Transformers story : Transformers : Book 1 : Death's Head. A lot of information is in that story, which is carried over into this one. 

**********************************************

In the wrecked building :

Mirage shook his head.

"I don't believe this. Decepticon versus Decepticon."

Optimus Prime nodded.

"It is a sad state of affairs. But one we can use to our advantage." He touched his communicator "Let's hope Soundwave isn't monitoring the frequencies, and Bumblebee is."

Hubcap nodded.

"If Soundwave is listening in, game over."

Optimus nodded at the young Autobot. He then keyed his communicator to search for Bumblebee's frequency. As the commuincator beeped, Optimus allowed a grim smile to appear under his mask.

"Bumblebee, this is Optimus. What's your status?"

Within Iacon, Bumblebee smiled as he spoke.

"At the moment, I've got one of the Wreckers with me, and Death's Head and the others are enroute to my location. Apparently, the other Autobots are gathering in the shuttle bay, waiting for Impactor to give the signal to attack."

Skyfall looked at Optimus.

"Impactor? But wasn't Impactor killed?"

Jetfire grinned.

"Well, it seems this is the time for the dead to walk once again." he hefted his blaster rifle "But, personally, I think we should put the dead Decepticons back in their graves, and put every other Decepticon there in a grave as well."

Skyfire laughed and slapped Jetfire on the shoulder.

"I couln't of said it better my friend. As I scientist, I abhor violence, however, in this case, it is called for."

Optimus spoke to Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, let Impactor know that I have the Deep Space Exploration Force with me, and at my signal, we'll attack."

Before Bumblebee could reply, Death's Head spoke.

"Prime, we'll be ready. You have the troops with you attack from one end, Impactor from another and my group will attack from up high. Nail them all in the crossfire, yes?"

Optimus motioned for the troops with him to fan out.

"Sounds like a good plan. Alert Impactor, and wait for my signal. Prime out."

Optimus withdrew his blaster from his back and checked the power gauge. Full power. 

"And so it begins again."

Optimus led the force with him to an appropriate location, to begin the saturation fire. As soon as the first blast from that group hit the Decepticons, Impactor and his group would open fire from the shuttle bay, then Death's Head and the group with him would add their own fire, trapping the Decepticons in an intense crossfire.

However, under the feet of the Autobots and Decepticons, another group of Autobots crept in the dank darkness.

**********************************************

In the sewers :

Outlaw did another system check on his systems. He smiled to himself as the check came back positive. No defects or power loss anywhere. He looked at Valkyrie, and nodded to her. She smiled softly. She was unsure of how this battle was going to test her. After all, going into battle with a body, the capabilities of the body unknown, left her a little anxious. However, a test by fire wasn't too bad, as long as she could blast Starscream, Thundercracker and their Seeker cohorts, she'd be happy.

Roadhandler and the Micromasters had finished their own checks. He looked at Outlaw.

"Outlaw, I'm curious. What are the vehicle forms of yourself and Valkyrie? I mean, will they be..."

Outlaw smiled at him, the shadows partly obscuring his face, making him look evil.

"Don't worry Roadhandler. Valkyrie and myself will be able to take care of business above. Worry about yourself."

Roadhandler swallowed, as Overload spoke.

"You said about this Citadel Supreme we wouldn't need to worry about. But from what I've gathered, Citadel Supreme is a Decepticon equivalent of Fortress Maximus. HOW do we fight against that?"

The other Micromasters nodded in agreement with Overload. Even Valkyrie looked at Outlaw from the corner of her optics. Outlaw smiled.

"Don't you worry about Citadel Supreme. Leave him to me. The rest of you, have your targets. Air patrol, will assist Valkyrie in the air. Everyone else," he lifted one of his twin barrel cannons "Lock and load. It's game time."

**********************************************

Death's Head - Grrrr, damn dinobots and damned that Junkion! Because of them I.....Nevermind. Anyway, things are heating up now. Optimus and co are ready, and in the sewers Outlaw is ready. His plan for taking care of Citadel Supreme? Beats me. I'm only writing what I'm told. 

Roadhandler - Finished with your moaning? 

Death's Head - Shaddup. R&R please. 


	23. Chapter 22

TRANSFORMERS : MEGATRON'S REVENGE

**********************************************

Death's Head – I do not own The Transformers, nor Death's Head. Takara Industries/Hasbro/Marvel US/Marvel UK/Sunbow Entertainment/Saban Entertainment, all own parts of The Transformers. Marvel UK owns Death's Head. Seraphim is my own creation. She transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Outlaw and Valkyrie are my creation's as well. Vehicle forms? Just wait and see, yes? Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme are mine as well. Alpha Destroyer is a Decepticon equivalent of the Autobot Omega Supreme and Citadel Supreme is a Decepticon version of Fortress Maximus. Also, please, please, PLEASE read all of my first Transformers story : Transformers : Book 1 : Death's Head. A lot of information is in that story, which is carried over into this one. 

Also, any text written between these ** **, are the characters thoughts.

**********************************************

Within the shuttle bay of Iacon :

Impactor looked at the faces before him. The Wreckers would do their job, and do it well. He had no doubt about that. The others though, well, he had to put trust in the fact that they were lead by Emirate Xaaron and hope for the best.

"Alright, Wreckers, you'll come with me. The rest of you take up covering positions."

Wideload looked at the others with him, and faced Impactor.

"Uhh, Impactor sir. Uhh, no offense, but the positions you want us to man, will put us in the greatest arc of Decepticon return fire."

Clampdown nodded.

"Wideload is right. We are all colleagues here, so why is it that only your troops are protected from fire, whilst the rest of us aren't?"

Impactor sighed.

"Listen, we either do it this way, or we let the Decepticons march in on us and send us all to the scrapyard! I've been there, and I'm not going back there! You have your orders!"

Freeway looked at his fellow Autobots, then faced Impactor.

"Fine. We'll do this your way. However, if any of us get hurt, I'll hold you responsible."

Impactor nodded.

"Then, you had better make sure none of them get hurt. After all Freeway, you are in command of them."

Freeway narrowed his optics and faced Wideload and Clampdown.

"We'll do as he says. If things get too heavy, we fall back. Understood?"

Clampdown nodded, as did Wideload. Clampdown glanced over his shoulder at Impactor, then headed off to his assigned position. 

Mainframe spoke to Impactor.

"Sir, is it wise to treat them like that? I mean, they are Autobots, just like us."

Impactor shook his head.

"Not like us. WE are different. WE are the elite. WE are the WRECKERS."

Mainframe and Jackpot looked at each other.

Already, this battle was looking bad, but when the Decepticons fight back.........

**********************************************

Overlooking the battlefield :

Optimus Prime looked at the carnage being rought in front of him. Trailbreaker spoke quietly.

"Optimus, we're in position. Same as Death's Head and his group."

Optimus kept his gaze focused on the battle.

"And what about Impactor?"

Trailbreaker looked at Broadside. The Triplerchanger shrugged.

"Well, the Wreckers are in position. The Autobots stationed at Iacon are moving to their positions, but...."

Optimus slowly turned and faced him.

"But?"

"Their positions, well, they're more or less in direct sight. Hardly any cover whatsoever." Trailbreaker paused "I think they're following Impactor's orders."

Optimus whirled and let his gaze go over the battlefield. He stopped when he recognised the Iacon Autobots and their positions. A low growl came from him.

"Impactor should know better. I'm going to have a word with him, IF we survive this." he aimed his rifle at an exposed power conduit "Everyone get in position!"

Trailbreaker, Broadside, Sandstorm and the others drew their rifles and took aim at their targets. Optimus paused and thought to himself.

** Primus, I pray I'm doing the right thing.** 

He pulled the trigger.

**********************************************

Death's Head - I have Optimus Prime feature more in this battle, than the one at the end of the first story, because I felt I needed to have the legendary Autobot in one more battle. As I've said before, this book is part of a five book series I have planned, so to all Optimus Prime fans, have no fear, Optimus Prime shall return in the other books. So will Impactor and Shanix. I haven't forgotten THAT traitor yet. Anywayz, the battle continues. R&R please. 

Bumblebee - What about me? Am I going to be in the others? 

Death's Head - If the readers what you, I may put you in. It's up to them. 

Bumblebee - Oh. So I guess I have to ask them, to ask you, right? 

Death's Head - Something like that. 

Bumblebee - Ok. readers, please ask Death's Head to keep me in his story. Thank you. 

Death's Head - What else? 

Bumblebee - Oh, right. R&R please. 


	24. Chapter 23

TRANSFORMERS : MEGATRON'S REVENGE

**********************************************

Death's Head – I do not own The Transformers, nor Death's Head. Takara Industries/Hasbro/Marvel US/Marvel UK/Sunbow Entertainment/Saban Entertainment, all own parts of The Transformers. Marvel UK owns Death's Head. Seraphim is my own creation. She transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Outlaw and Valkyrie are my creation's as well. Vehicle forms? Will be revealed soon, yes? Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme are mine as well. Alpha Destroyer is a Decepticon equivalent of the Autobot Omega Supreme and Citadel Supreme is a Decepticon version of Fortress Maximus. Also, please, please, PLEASE read all of my first Transformers story : Transformers : Book 1 : Death's Head. A lot of information is in that story, which is carried over into this one. 

**********************************************

In front of Iacon :

Galvatron and Triggerhappy had fought their way back into the midst of the fighting. The Headmasters and Triplechangers had managed to get away from the gestalt Decepticons, and when the Horrorcons switched sides again, joining Galvatron and his forces and reformed into Abominus, Galvatron and his troops looked poised to return the favour on Shockwave and his troops. With the exception of two Micromaster groups, Air Strike Patrol and Sports Car Patrol, the rest of the Decepticon Micromasters had joined Galvatron. 

Megatron stood on his feet and roared at the two super Decepticons.

"ALPHA DESTROYER!! CITADEL SUPREME!! ATTACK!! DESTROY THE TRAITORS!!"

The two superbots powered their weapons, but Abominus and the remaining three Targetmasters attacked them. Abominus charged into Citadel Supreme and the firepower of the targetmasters, slammed into the face of Alpha Destroyer, forcing him back. 

Megatron aimed and fired his fusion cannon and Galvatron. Galvatron dodged the blast and grabbed a jagged piece of metal. With a fluid motion he threw it at Megatron, smiling as the metal slammed into Megatron's arm.

"DAMN YOU!! DIE!"

Megatron fired again, the energy slammed into the wall next to Galvatron. He laughed.

"What's wrong? Afraid of being showed up by an inferior model !" 

Before Galvatron could fire, the ground erupted as the blast from Optimus Prime's rifle, caused the power conduit in front of Megatron and Galvatron to explode.

Megatron turned, a snarl on his face.

"Who dares?"

Optimus stood up and fired again.

"I dare Megatron!"

Megatron's optics narrowed.

"Prime!"

Before anymore words could be spoken, the shuttlebay of Iacon opened and Impactor led the Wreckers against the Decepticons. Freeway and the Autobots with him charged into the fray. Omega Supreme aimed his cannon arm, and fired on his Decepticon brother, Alpha Destroyer.

"IMPOSTER! NOW YOU FACE THE TRUE OMEGA SUPREME!"

Jetfire, Skyfire, Skyfall, Cloudraker, Sandstorm and Broadside took to the sky, transforming into their vehicle modes, weapons firing on the flying Decepticons. Galvatron leaned against the wall, and watched history repeat itself. Megatron fighting Optimus Prime. However, he stopped his daydreaming, as he narrowly dodged the axe which swung at his neck. Galvatron glared at the wielder of the axe.

"Death's Head!"

Death's Head faced the mad Decepticon.

"You were expecting maybe Double-Dealer, yes?"

Galvatron stood on his feet, and charged Death's Head. Both mechs fell backwards, Galvatron trying to throttle his opponent and was caught unawares, as Death's Head fired his Shott blaster into the chest of the mad Decepticon.

Grimlock leaped from the top of the ledge he was on, and slammed into Cyclonus and Scourge. Dogfight and Seraphim transformed and went after Snapdragon and Apeface. The two headmasters flew high, trying to dodge the blasts coming from Seraphim and Dogfight, only to fly head on into the blasts coming from Jetfire and Skyfire.

"Heh, heh, this is what I call FUN!" Jetfire laughed as he fired two heatseekers at Shockwave. Shockwave, in his spacegun form, was sent falling into the ground, thanks to the missiles.

Seraphim transformed, and aimed the transformed Kari at the Pretender Bomb-Burst. The Decepticon screamed as the energy ripped through him. Kari transformed back into her armoured form, landing in Seraphim's cockpit, as the jet flew after Dirge.

"And this is just a regular thing for you Transformers, right?"

Seraphim grunted as she fired a dumbfire missile at the Predacon, Divebomb.

"Unfortunately, yes. I really hate this war."

Kari looked upon the battlefield as Seraphim flew in a tight arc around the battling Alpha Destroyer and Omega Supreme.

"You know, one thing is worrying me. If we're here fighting, just like Impactor and Optimus and the others, where is Raiden? I mean, he should've finished the bodies for himself and Valkyrie by now."

Seraphim didn't respond, as Dogfight, Jetfire and Skyfire formed up on her wing. She was curious about her brother as well, and knowing Raiden, he was probably either on his way, or already there.

"Don't worry about Raiden, Kari. He'll be here."

Kari frowned behind the mask of her helmet.

"I hope so Seraphim." she looked and saw Optimus Prime fire at Megatron "But I've got a bad feeling about this."

**********************************************

Death's Head - Heh, heh, heh. Galvatron nearly meets the 'chop' thanks to Death's Head! HAH! To all Galvatron fans, sorry. I severely dislike that insane Decepticon. Megatron is far better and superior. 

Megatron - Good work maggot. 

Death's Head - I live to serve Lord Megatron. 

Megatron - (faces the reader) Now, fleshlings. R&R this story, OR ELSE! (starts to laugh.) 

Death's Head - Umm, I'd do that if I were you people. **gulp** 


	25. Chapter 24

TRANSFORMERS : MEGATRON'S REVENGE

**********************************************

Death's Head – I do not own The Transformers, nor Death's Head. Takara Industries/Hasbro/Marvel US/Marvel UK/Sunbow Entertainment/Saban Entertainment, all own parts of The Transformers. Marvel UK owns Death's Head. Seraphim is my own creation. She transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Outlaw and Valkyrie are my creation's as well. Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme are mine as well. Alpha Destroyer is a Decepticon equivalent of the Autobot Omega Supreme and Citadel Supreme is a Decepticon version of Fortress Maximus. Also, please, please, PLEASE read all of my first Transformers story : Transformers : Book 1 : Death's Head. A lot of information is in that story, which is carried over into this one. 

**********************************************

In the sewers :

Outlaw smiled as his sensors detected the chaos erupted above him. He looked at the Autobots with him.

"Ready?"

Powertrain smiled.

"Let's go kick some Decepticon chassis to Junk!"

The Micromasters cheered, and Valkyrie looked at Outlaw.

"I'm ready. I just hope my vehicle form is suitable."

Outlaw favoured her with a smile.

"You mean forms Valkyrie. You are different from before."

Her optics went wide.

"You mean, I'm a Triplechanger now?"

Outlaw nodded.

"Two combat ready forms. You're just going to have to wait and find out what they are."

Outlaw nodded to Big Shot and Flak.

"The two of you, know what to do."

The two members of the Battle patrol nodded and transformed. Big Shot raised his cannon to the ceiling and charged it. Flak prepared his missiles, and was waiting until the roof had been blown to fire them. 

"Target locked. Everyone, get your chasis ready for a fight! Firing....NOW!!"

The end of Big Shot's cannon glowed and then a incandescent beam lanced out of it. The top of the sewers crumbled under the energy blast, and punched through to the surface. Flak fired all 16 of his missiles through the hole.

On the surface, Starscream staggered to his feet. Thanks to Galvatron, he had crashed hard into the ground and was still shaky. The ground under him rumbled and as Starscream looked down, he saw the ground glow.

"Oh great."

The Seeker was flung into the air, as a burst of energy erupted out of the ground, followed by missiles which slammed into the ground or any unfortunate Decepticon nearby. Soundwave watched as Autobot Micromasters climbed out of the hole, firing their weapons. Five of them flew into the air, joining a futuristic silver fighter jet, all of them firing their weapons at the Decepticons. Soundwave raised his cannon, and was about to fire on the silver jet, when from the ground under him, forcing him face first downwards.

Soundwave turned and saw a black Autobot climb out of the ground, facing him. Soundwave stared at the two twin barrelled blaster rifles, as the Autobot looked at him. Soundwave tried to raise his rifle, only to have it blown from his grasp. He looked at the Autobot.

"Who are you?"

The Autobot smiled.

"You look worried old friend . And you should be."

Soundwave frowned.

"Who?"

The Autobot raised one of his rifles, and aimed it at the Decepticon communicator.

"You know who I am."

Soundwave's optics went wide.

"It can't be.... Megatron killed you..."

"I came back."

The Autobot fired his rifle, the blast rupturing Soundwave's chest, causing massive internal injuries.

Rumble, who had dodged a blast from Bumblebee, saw Soundwave's fallen form. His gaze rested on the Autobot standing in front of Soundwave.

"DAMN YOU AUTOBOT!!"

Rumble charged, joined by the rest of the 'cassettes'. The Autobot turned and opened fire with his rifles, completely decimating the 'cassettes'. The Autobot turned and fired another barrage of energy bursts at Decepticons around him.

In the air, Seraphim grimaced as Ramjet scored another hit on her. Kari looked behind her and saw the Seeker keeping up with them.

"Seraphim, let me transform and..."

"NO! Kari, stay inside. At this speed and height, you wouldn't survive the fall and ARRRRGGGHHH!!!"

One of Seraphim's wings had been blasted off and she spiraled towards the ground. She transformed and slammed hard onto the ground. Kari remained within Seraphim, and watched as Ramjet landed and stalked towards them.

"Seraphim, please!"

Seraphim raised her head and stared at Ramjet.

"Damn you Ramjet."

Ramjet smiled and raised his arm, bringing his cannon to bear on the downed Autobot.

"Time to die femme."

Before he could fire, a silver jet fired her wing cannons, each burst of energy rained down on the hapless Seeker, causing him to scream and fall down, a smoking wreck. 

Seraphim watched the jet transform and land in front of her, a silver femme looked at her.

"Well Seraphim, what do you think?"

"Valkyrie?"

Before Valkyrie could respond, Krok fired at her. Valkyrie turned and transformed into her alternate vehicle form, a twin barrelled hover tank. Krok's optics went wide, as he saw panels open on the side of Valkyrie and missiles streaked towards him.

"Oh damn."

The missiles struck him and with the force of the explosion sent him flying into Banzai-Tron. Krok's second looked at him.

"Krok! Who?" 

A black Autobot appeared before him, and before Banzai-Tron could formulate a response, blasts of energy lanced out from the Autobot's rifles, slamming into Banzai-Tron.

Seraphim looked at the hover tank before her, as it transformed back into Valkyrie's robot form. 

"Valkyrie, who..?"

Valkyrie looked at her.

"That's your brother. He calls himself Outlaw now."

Seraphim, and Kari within her, stared at the black Autobot, as he charged towards the Predacons, transforming into a futuristic truck trailer, and roared into the Predacons, slamming into them and running some over. Panels on his trailer opened and weaponry slid out, opening fire on the Decepticons as he roared over the battlefield. 

Roadhandler fired his blaster pistol at the leader of the Decepticon Micromaster Air Strike Patrol, Whisper. The Decepticon staggered backwards, his left arm smoking. Tailspin, in his vehicle form, ran into Whisper's legs, causing him to fall to the ground. Roadhandler turned and jumped onto Outlaw's trailer as he sped past. Tailspin and Swindler joining him.

Roadhandler spoke to Outlaw.

"Well, you said we were going to have fun Outlaw. And you weren't kidding!"

Outlaw chuckled as the twin mortar blasters on top of his trailer scored direct hits on Abominus.

"Stay with me Roadhandler and you won't get lost!"

The Micromasters with Roadhandler laughed as they fired at the Decepticons.

Meanwhile, Optimus fired his cannon at Megatron, who dodged the blast.

"Damn you Megatron!"

Megatron was about to fire, when Outlaw collided with him. Megatron crashed to the ground and glared at the black truck trailer.

"Whoever you are, you just signed your own death warrant!"

Roadhandler, Tailspin and Swindler jumped off of Outlaw's trailer, as the cab transformed into Outlaw.

"Well, looks like I get the chance to right one wrong Megatron. Time for Outlaw to execute Raiden's last wish. Revenge."

Megatron snarled.

"Raiden is dead! I destroyed him!"

Outlaw raised his rifles on the downed Decepticon leader.

"Well, you didn't do a good job of leading the Decepticons Megatron. What makes you think you successfully destroyed Raiden?"

Megatron's optics went wide.

"Raiden? You?"

"Not anymore Megatron. You can call me Outlaw."

Before Outlaw could fire, Ravage leaped in front of the blasts, taking the deathblow meant for Megatron. Outlaw cursed, and Megatron roared at Citadel Supreme.

"CITADEL SUPREME!! DESTROY OUTLAW!!"

As the massive Decepticon faced Outlaw, he looked at the Decepticon.

"Not so fast Megatron. CITADEL SUPREME, ACCESS CODE ALPHA, ONE, DELTA, KAPPA. DELETE CURRENT PROGRAMMING AND RESTORE ORIGINAL CODE. IOTA, BETA, ALPHA, RESTORE."

Citadel Supreme stopped his optics went dark, then flashed on. No longer the red glow of before, but as the blue glow of an Autobot.

"Wha? Cybertron? How?" He faced Megatron "Decepticon. I am no longer your plaything. KNOW THAT FORTRESS MAXIMUS HAS RETURNED!"

Megatron snarled and fired his fusion cannon, while yelling to Alpha Destroyer.

"ALPHA DESTROYER! TRANSFORM! DECEPTICONS, RETREAT!"

The Decepticons loyal to Megatron, ran inside Alpha Destroyer, many getting only minor damage from the Autobots firing on them. Galvatron looked at the troops left with him, and issued a similar order to Scorpononk.

Scorpononk transformed into his space city form, and once Galvatron and the Decepticons with him boarded, blasted off into space. Alpha Destroyer launching amid the withering blaster fire coming from the Autobots, heading off into space.

**********************************************

Death's Head - Big chapter. Battle over. One more chapter to go, and then book two is complete. 

Valkyrie - Then making a start for the third book? 

Death's Head - Umm, well, see, ahh. We'll see what happens. After all I have other projects I'm in the middle of Valkyrie. 

Valkyrie - Right. I think I'll talk with Outlaw and see if HE can have a word with you. 

Death's Head - Oh, umm, I'll get to work right now! (starts writing book three now.) 

Valkyrie - What about this one? You've got one more chapter! 

Death's Head - Right. I'll get that done, take a break, then write book three. 

Valkyrie - R&R please. 


	26. Chapter 25

TRANSFORMERS : MEGATRON'S REVENGE

**********************************************

Death's Head – I do not own The Transformers, nor Death's Head. Takara Industries/Hasbro/Marvel US/Marvel UK/Sunbow Entertainment/Saban Entertainment, all own parts of The Transformers. Marvel UK owns Death's Head. Seraphim is my own creation. She transforms into a F-4 Phantom. Outlaw and Valkyrie are my creation's as well. Alpha Destroyer and Citadel Supreme are mine as well. Alpha Destroyer is a Decepticon equivalent of the Autobot Omega Supreme and Citadel Supreme is a Decepticon version of Fortress Maximus. Also, please, please, PLEASE read all of my first Transformers story : Transformers : Book 1 : Death's Head. A lot of information is in that story, which is carried over into this one. 

**********************************************

Outside the ruined landscape of Iacon :

Outlaw was leaning against one of the blasted walls of the former impregnable Autobase. Valkyrie was sitting on an outcropping of metal, and the Autobot Micormasters where with them. Grimlock had taken Seraphim inside the base, to get her medical attention, and the rest of the Autobots with Death's Head were watching the scene before them, as were the Wreckers and some of the Iacon guard.

Optimus Prime was forced to be a neutral party between Impactor and Death's Head. The Leader of the Wreckers and the Freelance Peacekeeping Agent were arguing about the previous battle.

"I don't know who you think you are bounty hunter , but this is MY homeworld, NOT yours! Those troops were under my command, not yours!"

Death's Head snarled.

"Where they were placed they were under the direct and intensive return fire from the Decepticons!! 50% of the wounded today, were them! This may be your world, but in comparison between you and me, I have more experience in these things, yes?"

Impactor glared at him.

"Listen here Death's Head, I've been a warrior all my life....."

Death's Head interrupted.

"Warrior? Please, don't you mean you've been a little boy playing war all your life. That'd be more appropriate, yes?"

Optimus sighed.

"Will you two calm down now! We beat the Decepticons, and yes we paid a hefty price for it, but arguing over who is to blame is pointless!"

Outlaw rolled his optics.

"Personally Prime, I think that whole conversation is pointless." Outlaw walked towards the three mechs "The Decepticons are loose, two groups now. We know who're leading each group, and we know their capabilities. So instead of standing around here, yelling at who's to blame, why aren't we out there, following them, and finish them off!?! Or do the three of you need to discuss this in a committee?!?!"

Optimus and the two with him faced Outlaw. Impactor had an angry look on his face.

"And what about you? This is all your fault anyway! YOU brought back Megatron as well as two of the most evil Seekers ever AND Starscream! It was YOU who created that abomination called Alpha Destroyer! It was YOU who created Citadel Supreme! This is all YOUR fault!"

Outlaw looked at Impactor.

"Have a care mech. Remember who saved your worthless chassis from the scrapheap! You still owe my Impactor, and I will collect."

Impactor snarled and turned on his heel, storming into Iacon. Death's Head looked at Outlaw.

"Not to sound like I'm on his side, he does have a point, yes?"

Outlaw sighed.

"I know Death's Head. But what's done, is done. I can't change that. All I can do now, is try and atone for my sins."

Optimus looked at the Micromasters, at Valkyrie then his gaze settled on Outlaw. To be more specific, the Autobot insignia on Outlaw.

"You're an Autobot now."

Outlaw looked at Optimus and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I am. In a way, I have to thank Megatron. Without him destroying Raiden on that asteroid, and when I was building this body, I wouldn't of been able to restore my original programming." he paused "I'll have to thank him.... Before I destroy him."

Valkyrie spoke up.

"Before WE destroy him. I want a piece of him too."

Death's Head allowed a grim smile on his face.

"So, the two of you want him dead, eh? Fine with me. After all, I want Galvatron and those two flunkies of his, yes?"

Optimus sighed again.

"Death's Head, I thank you for your aid and support, not only here but also during the battle of Autobot City. If you wish to undertake the contract issued by Rodimus Prime for Galvatron, Scourge and Cyclonus, I suggest you take the matter up with him."

Death's Head nodded in agreement with Optimus Prime.

"Good. I need to get back to business, yes?"

Outlaw chuckled at Death's Head's remark and faced Optimus.

"I'm going after Megatron, Optimus. As well as Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp. I brought them back, it's my responsibilty to put them back where they belong."

Valkyrie stood next to Outlaw.

"I'm going too. I owe Starscream."

Optimus studied the two Autobots before him. They had matured after their second rebirth. His mind wandered back to when he encountered Outlaw/Raiden and Valkyrie's first forms, back when he was Orion Pax. He shook his head, and looked at them.

"Outlaw, Valkyrie, if you want to go after them, I can't stop you. However, I can request that you take some others with you."

Outlaw motioned at the Autobot Air Patrol (Blaze Master, Eagle Eye, Sky High and Tread Bolt).

"Them."

Optimus nodded.

"Understood. However, I think your sister will want to accompany the two of you as well."

Valkyrie looked at the wrecked shuttle bay, thanks to the fight between Omega Supreme and Alpha Destroyer, and sighed.

"We'll need to find another shuttle."

Outlaw smiled.

"I have one. An old Decepticon transport, I used to get to Nebulos. It's hidden back in the lab."

Optimus raised a hand.

"Hold. You're going after Megatron and his group. That means you'll be fighting against Alpha Destroyer."

Outlaw shrugged.

"I've faced worse odds. Besides, Valkyrie, Seraphim and Air Patrol will be enough."

Death's Head put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Listen Outlaw, Prime speaks true, yes? You're going to need more troops."

Outlaw sighed.

"Fine. We'll wait until Seraphim can leave, then we need to find these 'troops'."

Death's Head looked at Optimus who shurgged.

"Rodimus can't spare any from Earth, as they're needed to effect repairs there. We can't spare any from here, by the looks of it either."

Mirage approached them.

"Optimus, how about the Deep Space force? With us, Outlaw will have all the troops he needs."

Optimus thought to himself.

"True Mirage, but considering how much damage has happened here, I think we're going to need you and your team here. Except for Omega Supreme."

Jetfire and Skyfire looked at each other, then Optimus.

"We're going along as well Prime."

Skyfire nodded.

"I concur with my boisterous companion. We won't be needed here Optimus, and we function best hunting Decepticons."

Outlaw smirked.

"I thought you were a scientist Skyfire? Jetfire is the Air Guardian."

Skyfire faced the black Autobot.

"I function wherever I can. If I'm needed to fight, I fight. If I'm needed to do research, I do that."

Valkyrie raised her head when Skyfire said research.

"Research? Outlaw, the Decepticons who were left behind on Earth."

Outlaw faced her.

"What about them?"

She continued.

"Soundwave. He knows how to bring the dead back, because he observed us doing it. If he shares that knowledge with Megatron, and he get's those chassis....."

Outlaw let a low growl escape him, Optimus and the others had wide optics.

Mirage spoke.

"All of the dead Decepticons would come back, and the war...."

Jetfire snarled.

"Damn it!"

Optimus sighed. There wasn't enough Autobots here OR on Earth to assist in this mission. However, Mainframe spoke.

"Umm, excuse me. But I think I know who Outlaw could look for?"

Optimus looked at the young Wrecker.

"Who?"

Mainframe looked at Optimus, reverence in his eyes.

"Well, Krok and Banzai-Tron led a group of Decepticons, just after Galvatron came to Cybertron. Well, there was a group of Autobots, who went searching for you and your Autobots Optimus, and disappeared out there." he motioned at the expanse of space "If we looked within the databanks of either Iacon or...."

Skyfire knew where Mainframe was going.

"The base at the core."

Optimus looked up. 

"The core. The only base that deep was....." he paused, his optics went wide again.

Skyfire nodded.

"The Autobots there, were led by a femme and they disappeared not long after you did Optimus. Their leader, was Elita One."

**********************************************

End Book 2. 

**********************************************

Death's Head - DONE! Book 2 is complete! Now I can rest! Anywayz, thanks are in order. Thanks go out to MJ, Agent AT, Lynx and everyone else who sent me info. Without your advice and help, I wouldn't of been able to get this story done. Thanks must also go out to my Beta readers, my cousin (I blackmailed him into it! I 'borrowed' his transformer figures, two Protectobots, and wouldn't give them back until he read it! I'm mean, yes?), my best friend Enkidoh (See? I put your name here, so be grateful! I've got you in one of my other stories, so be happy with that!) as well as my family for putting up with my insanity in writing this and my dear, lovely and long suffering muse, my dear girlfriend (She put up with a lot because of my writing this story, so I have to give thanks to her.). Also, thanks to FanFiction.Net for allowing to post my stories here as well. 

In any event, as soon as I get inspired to start writing on book 3, I will start posting here. So keep your eye out for Transformers : Book 3 : The Devil's Gambit.


End file.
